The Person who Killed Me
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 09 : Sasuke sudah jenuh dengan kehidupannya. Meskipun dia telah memiliki teman, itu tidak akan sebanding dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang membencinya. Selamanya dia tidak akan terlepas dari label 'anak koruptor'. -NaruSasu-
1. Chapter 01

[Chaptered]  
Title : The Person who Killed Me  
Chapter : 1 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok  
BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Di sebuah jalan yang sepi dan becek. Hujan masih rintik-rintik sehingga orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih untuk bergelut di dalam selimut. Lagi pula ini sudah larut malam, waktunya tidur.

"FUCK!", maki seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan tinggi.

Pemuda itu baru saja terciprat lumpur oleh seorang pengendara motor yang melintas.

Pengendara motor itu menghentikan motornya, dia menghampiri pemuda besar itu.

"Kau bilang apa?", tanya pengendara motor yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki berpostur tubuh tegap tinggi, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai helm half face hitam.  
"Aku bilang 'FUCK'!", pemuda besar itu mencengkram kerah si pengendara motor, tangannya terkepal melayang hendak meninju.

Belum sempat meninju, tangan itu dicengkram kuat dan diplintir ke belakang oleh si pengendara motor.

_ZeeeeP_  
"AKH! FUCK! FUCK!", teriak pemuda besar itu kesakitan saat sebilah pisau menancap di anusnya.

_ZeeeeP_  
Pisau yang sama juga menancap di mulut hingga menembus ke belakang kepala pemuda besar yang mengumpat itu.

_ZeeeeP ZeeeeP_  
Si pengendara motor terus menusuk-nusuk, merobek mulut pemuda besar itu.

Dia tertawa melihat darah yang membanjiri wajah hancur mangsanya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Mengapa Konoha High School bisa memelihara sampah sepertimu?", desisnya setelah melihat seragam yang dikenakan pemuda besar itu.

* * *

\- Naruto PoV -

Konoha High School.  
SMU terelite di Konoha.  
Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak pejabat, orang kaya dan terpandang.

Suasana kelas yang ribut, mendadak hening saat kedatangan kami.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!", perintah Anko-sensei.

Tak banyak bicara, murid-murid menuruti perintah sang sensei galak ini. Ada yang berbisik, ada yang keheranan, dan ada juga yang tersenyum melirikku.

"Seperti yang sensei katakan, akan ada pengganti untuk menggantikan tugas sensei. Perkenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto-sensei, wali kelas kalian yang baru", Anko-sensei memperkenalkanku pada murid-muridnya.

"Yo! Uzumaki Naruto. 25 tahun. Jomblo", sapaku sambil tersenyum tampan.

Murid-murid dan Anko-sensei terdiam menatapku.

"Apa aku salah ucap?", tanyaku.  
"Anda terlalu ber...", bisik Anko-sensei yang disela oleh sapaan murid-murid.  
"Hai, Uzumaki-sensei!", sapa murid-murid yang didominasi oleh murid perempuan, meskipun murid perempuannya hanya ada 6.  
"Hai, juga can...", belum sempat aku membalas sapaan mereka, Anko-sensei sudah menyelaku dengan menginjak kakiku.

Anko-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan 'Jaga mulutmu, atau kugunting lidahmu!",

"Mulai hari ini, Uzumaki-sensei akan memegang tugas dan tanggung jawab sensei. Jadi, jika kalian ada masalah, kalian bisa berkonsultasi dengannya. Mengerti?", jelas Anko-sensei.  
"Mengerti, sensei!",

Anko-sensei memberiku beberapa arahan sebelum meninggalkan kelas dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Anko-sensei memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar karena akan mengikuti sang suami ke luar kota, jadi akulah yang terpilih untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya sensei mengajar. Mohon kerja samanya, dan jangan dibully. Ehehehe...", ucapku.  
"Baik-sensei!",  
"Nah! Sensei akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu. Tolong kalian sebutkan nama, hal yang disukai dan hal yang tidak disukai!", aku mulai membuka buku absen.

Kelas XI-B hanya memiliki 25 murid, 6 murid perempuan, sisanya laki-laki.

"Aburame Shino!", nama pertama yang kusebut.

Seorang murid laki-laki berkaca mata hitam berdiri.

"Sorry, kaca matamu bisa dilepas, Aburame-san? Ini di kelas, bukan di pantai", pintaku halus agar dia tidak tersinggung.  
"Maaf, sensei! Aku tidak bisa", tolaknya.  
"Mengapa? Apa matamu...cacat?",

_ZiiiiNG_  
Sebuah anak panah yang digunakan dalam permainan darts, tiba-tiba melesat melewati pandanganku, hampir saja menyerempet wajahku.

"Siapa yang melempar?", tanyaku sambil mencabut anak panah yang menancap di papan tulis.  
"Uchiha!", jawab mereka kompak sambil menunjuk seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di pojok belakang kanan

Kuhampiri murid yang ditunjuk itu. Kedua bola mata oniks itu menatapku diam. Meskipun tegas, tapi aku bisa melihat rasa takut dalam bola mata itu.

"Kenapa? Apa sensei mau menghukumku...lagi?", tanya Uchiha-san datar tanpa ekspresi.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'lagi'? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

Kutepuk puncak kepalanya dengan halus.  
"Siapa namamu, nak?",  
"Uchiha Sasuke",

Aku membaca buku absen untuk mencari namanya.  
" Nomor 25", ucapnya sebelum aku menemukan namanya.  
"Ow! Urutan terakhir, biasanya...", aku memajukan wajahku mendekati telinganya.  
"...sering dibully", bisikku pelan agar yang lain tidak tahu.

Tubuh Uchiha membatu, berarti tebakanku benar. Lagi pula, aku tahu bukan anak ini pelakunya. Teman-teman sekelasnya dengan kompak menuduhnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya agar dia tidak takut padaku.  
"OK, next! Hyuuga Hinata!", aku kembali berjalan ke depan kelas, melanjutkan sesi perkenalan yang tertunda.  
"Sensei, aku belum memperkenalkan diri", sela Aburame.  
"Silakan Hyuuga-san", aku mengabaikan perkataan Aburame.

Dia tidak menuruti perintahku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengabaikannya.

"Ck!", decak Aburame kembali duduk.

"Na, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. A,Aku suka memasak. Ti, tidak suka serangga", jawab Hyuuga Hinata terbata-bata.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah perempuan yang pemalu, dia tampak manis dengan wajah yang merah merona seperti itu.

"Next, Hyuuga Neji? Ah! Ada 2 Hyuuga di sini",  
"Hinata adalah adik sepupuku", jelas Hyuuga Neji.  
"O, begitu",

Kupersilahan Hyuuga Neji untuk memperkenalkan diri.  
"Hyuuga Neji. Hal yang disuka adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang dibenci adalah melihat orang lemah, miskin dan kotor", pandangan Hyuuga Neji melirik ke Uchiha yang sedang menunduk.

Kurasa si Hyuuga ini membenci Uchiha.

"Haruno Sakura",  
"Hai, sensei! Namaku Haruno Sakura!", ucap seorang perempuan centil berambut pink, aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan.  
"Saya suka pink karena lebih girly. Saya tidak suka warna merah karena itu norak",

Seperti dugaanku, dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Akimichi Chouji",  
"Akimichi Chouji. Hobby makan, tidak suka dibilang gendut", jelas seorang murid laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan tambun.

Please, deh! Semua orang yang melihat tubuhnya pasti akan berkata 'gendut'.

"Inuzuka Kiba",  
"Inuzuka Kiba. Suka memelihara anjing. Yang dibenci...", Inuzuka melirik ke arah Uchiha, "Uchiha Sasuke, karena dia bukan peliharaan yang penurut",  
"Hahaha...", tawa murid-murid yang lain.

Mmm~ Sepertinya, Inuzuka juga membenci Uchiha.

"Nara Shikamaru",

Tidak ada sahutan. Apa dia tidak hadir?

"Ya, ampun! Dia tidur lagi!", ucap Inuzuka sambil menunjuk di pojok kiri kedua dari depan, sosok yang sedang tertidur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, hanya rambut nanas yang terlihat.

"Nara Shikamaru. Hobby tidur, tidak suka hal yang merepotkan. Bukan begitu?", tebakku.  
"Ya! Sensei benar! Sugoi!", takjub seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir ala pendekar, poni lempar menutupi mata kanannya.

Tanpa menyebut nama, aku menyuruh murid itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Yamanaka Ino. Hal yang kusuka sekaligus kubenci adalah Sasuke-kun", jelas Yamanaka dengan lantang.  
"Suka sekaligus benci?", tanyaku.  
"Ino-pig menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi Sasuke-kun menolaknya. Kasihan sekali..fufufu...", jawab Haruno tersenyum mengejek Yamanaka.  
"Diam kau, jidat!", marah Yamanaka.

Haruno dan Yamanaka tampak tidak akur. Dasar perempuan!

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Sasu-chan itu tidak menyukai perempuan", sela murid laki-laki berambut perak, bergigi hiu.  
"Aku Hozuki Suigetsu", ucapnya sebelum aku bertanya. Lagi pula, dia adalah nama berikutnya yang harus kupanggil.

Hozuki berjalan mendekati Uchiha, tempat duduk mereka berseberangan.  
"Aku tidak suka perempuan, karena mereka berisik. Yang kusuka adalah Sasu-chan karena dia...", Hozuki menjilat pipi Uchiha, "...manis",

Kesimpulanku, Hozuki Suigetsu adalah gay.

"Next! Jirobou!",

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa dia tidak masuk?", tanyaku karena tidak ada yang merespon.  
"Dia sudah meninggal, sensei", jawab Haruno.  
"Dibunuh dengan sadis", sambung Inuzuka, "Wajahnya terkoyak-koyak...iiiihhh...",

Suasana kelas menjadi hening dan mencekam.  
"O, OK.. La, lanjut.. Berikutnya Karin", mendadak aku jadi ikut merinding.

"Namaku Karin. Aku suka pria tampan seperti sensei!", dia mengedipkan mata kirinya padaku.  
"Ehehehe... Jadi ingin malu...", ucapku salah tingkah.

Karin meresponku dengan gaya bibir sensualnya, itu membuatku semakin salah tingkah.  
"La, Lalu? Apa yang tidak kau suka?",  
"Aku tidak suka pria jelek dan penjilat seperti Sui!", jelasnya terang-terangan.  
"Hey, jalang! Jaga ucapanmu!", maki Hozuki tersinggung.

Karin dan Hozuki tidak akur, ibarat Tom and Jerry.

Setelah mengabsen satu-persatu, kini tiba giliran Uchiha Sasuke, murid yang menarik perhatianku yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatapku.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku suka uang, karena aku miskin",

Pasti itu alasannya dibully oleh teman sekelasnya yang kaya-kaya ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang tidak kau suka?",  
"Takdir",

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha.  
"Mmm~ Ini akan menarik", seringaiku melihat wajah-wajah di hadapanku ini.

* * *

Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar?", tanya seorang wanita berumur 50 tahunan, Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

Meskipun umurnya sudah tua, tetapi fisiknya terlihat seperti 20an. Tidak ada kerutan, buah dada yang kencang dan besar seperti buah pepaya. Membuat semua pria hidung belang langsung beronani di hadapannya.

Tsunade adalah nenek angkatku, dialah yang memasukkanku ke sekolah ini.

"Menarik", jawabku sambil memain-mainkan papan namanya yang terletak di meja, "Ada seorang murid yang berhasil menarik perhatianku",  
"Pasti laki-laki!",  
"Fufufu... Sejak kapan aku tertarik pada perempuan?",

Nenekku ini tahu lebih banyak tentang sisi lainku.

"Katakan padaku, siapa laki-laki sial itu?",  
"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia beruntung telah membuatku tertarik padanya",  
"Uchiha? Anak beasiswa itu?",  
"Hn! Berikan aku informasi tentangnya",

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Segini dulu deh prolognya.

Review please ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 02

[Chaptered]  
Title : The Person who Killed Me  
Chapter : 2 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok  
BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me 

* * *

_ZeeeeP_  
Sebuah anak panah melesat mengenai paha kanan seorang laki-laki yang tengah terikat berdiri di dinding kayu.

"AKH!", teriak laki-laki itu kesakitan.  
"Sorry. Meleset... Ehehehe...", cengir si pemanah, seorang pria tegap berambut kuning jabrik.

"Baru kusadari bahwa aku tidak jago memanah", guman pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto mengambil anak panah lainnya, mencoba untuk memanah lagi.  
"Ampun, sensei!", pinta laki-laki yang menjadi target panahan.  
"Saat kau diam-diam melempari sensei dengan anak panah, apa sensei ada meminta ampun padamu?",  
"Maafkan aku, sensei! Maafkan aku! Aku menyesal", tangis laki-laki itu sambil menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang.  
"Sensei tidak menerima permintaan maaf saat sensei sedang memberi 'pelajaran'", seringai Naruto, "Berdoalah supaya ini tidak meleset",

_ZeeeeP_  
Lagi, anak panah melesat ke tangan kiri laki-laki itu.  
"Cih!", Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, mengapa meleset lagi?  
"Ampun, sensei... Ampun...", raung laki-laki itu.  
"Mengapa kau terus meminta ampun pada sensei? Apa sensei menyiksamu? Tidak kan? Sensei hanya mengajarimu sopan santun. Hanya itu saja kok!", Naruto tersenyum, lalu kembali memanah sang murid.

Kali ini tepat mengenai mata kanan sang target.  
"Cih! Sial! Mengapa selalu meleset!", umpat Naruto dan kembali mencoba memanah lagi.

_ZeeeeP_  
Anak panah mengenai kepala sang target. Membuat sang target diam tak bergerak.  
"Yosha!", serunya puas saat bidikannya tepat sasaran.

* * *

Sebuah tungku pembakaran tengah menyala, Naruto baru saja memasukkan tubuh tak bernyawa sang murid yang dibidiknya tadi. Seragam dan barang-barang milik sang murid telah dibakar di tempat terpisah.

"Konoha High School penuh dengan sampah!", ucapnya sambil mencoret sebuah nama 'Kidomaru' dari buku absen yang dicopynya.

* * *

Setelah menunggu proses kremasi kurang lebih 2 jam. Dikeluarkannya abu sang murid yang bernama Kidomaru dari tungku pembakaran. Kemudian abu itu dicampurnya dengan adonan tanah liat. Dibentuknya sebuah replika anak panah sepanjang telapak tangan, tak lupa diukir sebuah tulisan 'Rumadoki' untuk mengingatkannya pada sang murid yang barusan dibunuhnya itu.

"Hm. Kuharap Sasuke menyukainya", Naruto tersenyum pada hasil karya yang dibuatnya itu.

* * *

Suatu pagi hari di sekolah.

Neji menjambak rambut Sasuke, menyeret siswa miskin itu ke atap. Di sana telah ada Kiba dan ketiga teman sekelasnya, semuanya laki-laki.

_DuaaaaK_  
Neji melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga menghantam dinding pembatas. Sasuke hanya meringis pelan, dia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya dia tidak boleh protes, itu akan membuat Neji semakin mengasarinya. Di sini hanya orang kayalah yang berkuasa, orang miskin dilarang protes.

"Bukankah kemarin aku memberimu uang untuk mengganti tasmu yang jelek ini?", Neji menendang tas usang milik Sasuke.  
"Tas ini masih bisa dipakai", Sasuke memeluk tasnya, dia tidak ingin Neji merobek-robek bukunya lagi.

_BuuuuG_  
Neji menendang wajah Sasuke, membuat dahi Sasuke membentur dinding dan berdarah.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!", Neji menarik paksa tas yang dipeluk Sasuke. Dikeluarkannya semua barang yang ada dalam tasnya.

"Mengapa sekolah ini bisa menerima murid miskin sepertimu?", Neji mulai merobek-robek buku Sasuke.  
"Tidak, jangan dirobek lagi...", pinta Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menghamburkan uang untuk membeli buku yang baru lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Neji merobek bukunya.

Sasuke merangkak dan memeluk kaki Neji, memohon supaya Neji berhenti merobek.  
"Ini terjadi karena kau tidak patuh pada perintahku", Neji melempar robekan buku itu ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya pasrah melihat robekan buku di hadapannya. Seharusnya dia menuruti perintah Neji apapun caranya. Kemarin, Neji merobek tasnya, lalu memberi selembar uang agar Sasuke membeli tas yang baru. Seharusnya Sasuke berkata bahwa uang itu tidak cukup untuk membeli tas yang baru. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk berkata, dia tahu Neji akan menghajarnya jika dia meminta uang lebih.

Dan sekarang dia merutuki betapa sialnya dia pagi ini.

"Kiba, tolong didik dia agar lebih patuh padaku!", perintah Neji setelah puas merobek semua buku Sasuke.  
"Dengan senang hati", seringai Kiba bersama ketiga temannya.

Kiba mengeluarkan rantai besi dari dalam tasnya.  
"Aku harus mendidikmu lebih keras", Kiba melayangkan rantai besi itu ke punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis pelan, dia tidak boleh berteriak ataupun melawan. 1 lawan 3, itu sama saja maut.

Kiba mengalungkan rantai besi itu di leher Sasuke, menggemboknya dengan erat, nyaris mencekik Sasuke. Diseretnya tubuh Sasuke yang telah dirantai itu, seperti mengajak anjing berkeliling. Sasuke menarik rantai di lehernya yang membuatnya tercekik dan sulit bernafas.

Kiba dan kawan-kawan hanya tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersiksa. Mereka bergantian menyeret Sasuke berkeliling, sesekali berlari lalu melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga menabrak dinding.

Mereka tertawa bahagia, sangat menikmati permainan mereka ini.

Sasuke mulai merasa pusing dan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Celananya telah robek tergores lantai yang kasar, hingga membuat dengkulnya lecet dan berdarah.

Ingin sekali dia memohon ampun pada mereka dan meminta mereka untuk berhenti menyiksanya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, bahwa mereka tidak akan mengampuninya sebelum mereka puas melihatnya babak belur.

Mereka menyudahi permainannya ketika mendengar bunyi bell masuk.

Kiba enggan melepaskan rantai di leher Sasuke, dia malah menyeret Sasuke yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya ke tiang dan merantainya.

"Sebaiknya kau membolos saja. Neji tidak suka melihat orang kumuh sepertimu", pesan Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

Mereka pergi dengan tertawa puas.

Sasuke mencoba membuka mata, sinar matahari pagi membuat penglihatannya silau. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya nyeri, rantai di lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa berpindah.

"Ini sangat melelahkan", gumannya, kemudian dia tertidur.

* * *

Sebuah benda keras mendarat di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak bangun. Sebuah tarikan di rambutnya, membuat matanya terbuka.

"Waktunya makan, puppy!", Kiba mendorong kepala Sasuke menuju bekal yang berserakan di lantai, lehernya masih dirantai, membuat Sasuke tercekik saat Kiba menariknya kasar.

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Kiba baru saja melempar bekal yang dibuat Itachi -kakaknya- ke wajahnya.

"Habiskan!", perinta Kiba.

Sasuke memungut bekal yang berserakkan itu dengan mulutnya, tidak peduli dengan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya. Dia sudah biasa makan seperti itu.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Kau terlihat penurut", Kiba mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.

Kiba selalu memperlakukannya seperti anjing.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, semua murid telah pulang. Tinggallah Sasuke seorang diri, masih terantai di atap.

"Apa Kiba lupa padaku?", pikirnya.

Dia terbaring memandangi langit senja. Tidak banyak berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Ada. Nii-san masih peduli padaku", dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sang kakak pasti akan mencarinya hingga ketemu.

_Tap tap tap..._  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping kiri, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jelas. Pandangannya masih buram.

Sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam, berdiri kokoh tepat di hadapannya.  
"Kau tahu, seharian ini aku memikirkanmu", ucap seorang pria yang bisa dikenalinya. Pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, wali kelasnya yang baru.

Naruto menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel di wajah dan rambut Sasuke. Sasuke diam mengamati wajah sang guru. Dia kesulitan berbicara, tenggorokannya kering, dari pagi tadi dia belum minum sama sekali.

"Kupikir kau sakit. Aku ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tetanggamu berkata bahwa kau telah ke sekolah. Anehnya, di sekolah aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Apa kau bolos? Tidak, tidak mungkin kau bolos, kau murid yang berprestasi. Aku teringat bahwa kau murid termiskin di sekolah ini. Aku tahu kau juga sering dibully",  
"Apa maumu, sensei?",  
"Aku tertarik padamu", Naruto menyeka darah kering di pelipis Sasuke.  
"Sensei ingin membullyku juga?",  
"Kau berhasil menarik perhatianku, Uchiha Sasuke", Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya, berniat untuk mencium Sasuke.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke berguling menjauh, menarik paksa rantai yang mengikat lehernya. Tidak peduli akan memperparah luka lecet di lehernya, dia harus pergi dari sini. Menjauh dari sensei aneh ini.

Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Suke!", ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menendang Naruto hingga tersungkur. Meskipun kakinya masih sakit, masih tersimpan kekuatan untuk bertahan diri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sensei itu menyentuhnya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak akan percaya padamu atau pada semua sensei dimanapun!",  
"Jangan samakan aku dengan Orochimaru! Tidak semua sensei licik seperti dia!",

Tubuh Sasuke membatu, bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang Orochimaru -mantan guru di Konoha High School-.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Suke. Tentang masa lalu keluargamu, tentang kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Termasuk tentang hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru",  
"Kau ingin memerasku, sensei?",  
"Tidak. Aku ingin membuang masa lalumu yang kelam itu. Aku ingin mengubah takdir yang kau benci ini",  
"Jangan ikut campur kehidupanku, sensei!",  
"Aku peduli padamu, Suke. Karena kita sama, aku melihatmu sama seperti aku melihat masa laluku",

Naruto membuka semua kancing kemejanya, tampak sebuah bekas luka bakar di sekujur dadanya.

"Masa laluku yang suram, tapi aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan", Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh bekas luka itu. Ini nyata, bukan luka buatan.

"Saat itu...pasti sakit...", Sasuke merasa iba melihat bekas luka yang mengerikan itu.  
"Hn. Sangat sakit... Nyaris mati...",  
"Nyaris mati?",  
"Sedikit lagi, aku akan menyusul kedua orang tuaku, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Belum waktunya aku menyusul mereka...hehehe...",

Naruto mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menepisnya. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Naruto. Bisa saja dia selicik Orochimaru, yang diam-diam melecehkannya saat dia lengah.

"It's OK!", ngalah Naruto, "Aku akan melepas rantaimu",  
"Kau butuh kunci, senseii!",  
"Aku tidak butuh kunci",

Naruto menatap tajam, kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengarah ke leher Sasuke. Ditariknya rantai yang melilit di leher Sasuke.

"Sen...sei...", Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tangan Naruto yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Apa dia mau membunuhku?", pikir Sasuke kalut.

Naruto mengeram, tarikannya semakin kuat dan membuat rantai itu bengkok dan patah. Rantai itu akhirnya terlepas dari leher Sasuke.

"Kau...gila...", maki Sasuke yang nyaris mati tercekik.  
"Rantainya telah lepas, tidak perlu kunci",  
"Kau ingin membunuhku?",  
"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang menarik sepertimu", Naruto mengecup singkat leher Sasuke yang lecet dan berdarah.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat Orochimaru mencium lehernya.  
"Jangan sentuh aku!", Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

Dengan cepat, dia menyeret kakinya, berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Naruto. Dia takut, Naruto akan melecehkannya. Dia sangat takut.

"Nii-san...tolong...", teriaknya dalam hati.

Dia harus pulang secepatnya, pulang ke rumah. Dia akan aman di sana, sang kakak akan melindunginya. Sasuke terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, hingga lampu merah untuk pejalan kakipun tidak diperhatikannya.

_TiiiiN!_  
Bunyi klakson panjang membuatnya mematung, mobil itu akan menabraknya.

Beruntung Naruto lebih cepat menarik lengan Sasuke, memeluknya, menjadi tameng ketika mobil itu menyerempetnya.

Naruto meringis ngilu pada pinggulnya yang barusan tersenggol mobil.  
"Baka!", marah Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

* * *

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, yang terlihat adalah sebuah kamar yang luas, penuh dengan barang-barang mewah dan berkilauan. Dia mencoba mengingat, mengapa dia bisa berada di sini? Dia ingat, saat itu sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?", gumannya.

Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, melihat lebih jelas lagi ruangan yang ditinggalinya ini, seperti surga emas. Sebuah ranjang super king size yang empuk tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan tidur di ranjang, selama ini dia tidur beralaskan futon. Jangan mengira bahwa ini pertama kali baginya tidur di ranjang. Dulu, sebelum keluarganya bangkrut, dia pernah merasakan mewahnya tidur di ranjang king size.

Kemewahan itu terpaksa lenyap, ketika sang ayah terjerat kasus korupsi. Seluruh harta kekayaan disita oleh pemerintah. Selain kehilangan harta, sang ayah juga harus membayar denda atas kerugian yang dibuatnya. Sang ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri daripada harus menanggung malu dan hidup miskin dengan hutang yang melimpah. Mereka adalah orang tua yang egois, mereka tidak memikirkan nasib kedua anak mereka yang hidup terpontang-panting. Tidak ada sanak keluarga yang ingin mengurus kedua anak malang itu. Semua menutup pintu, mata dan hati.

Sangat kejam bukan? Inilah yang membuat Sasuke benci pada takdirnya. Mengapa ayahnya korupsi? Mengapa orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan meninggalkannya? Mengapa dia hidup miskin dan dihina, dikucilkan masyarakat, dibully teman sekelasnya? Mengapa hidupnya sesulit ini?

"Kau sudah bangun bangun, Suke?", tanya suara cempreng yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naruto berjalan pincang menuju Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, tapi dia terjatuh saat selimut tebal melilit kakinya.

Dia meninju lantai yang membuat dengkulnya bertambah sakit.  
"Terlalu lama berjemur di atap, membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh!", rutuknya dalam hati.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal menuju ranjang.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Suke", Naruto menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya.  
"Aku harus pulang!",  
"Istirahatlah di rumahku ini. Biarkan aku memanjakanmu dengan kemewahan yang kupunya", Naruto membungkuk ala pelayan yang sedang melayani tuan putri.  
"Ini rumahmu?",  
"Hn! Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Kau ingin apa? Akan kupenuhi. Kau ingin makan apa? Akan kubuatkan. Semua milikku adalah milikmu. Nikmati saja semuanya, ini free tanpa dipungut bayaran dan tanpa imbalan",

Naruto benar. Kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan kemewahan seperti ini? Ini kesempatan langka.

Sasuke merilekskan tubuhnya, menghirup aroma jeruk dari selimut yang membaluti tubuhnya. Ketika terbuai dengan aroma itu, dia teringat suatu hal. Seragamnya yang kotor telah berubah menjadi piyama berwarna orange, luka di tubuhnya telah di balut dan diplester. Apa sensei itu yang melakukannya? Apa sensei itu meraba-raba tubuhnya saat dia tertidur tadi?

Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang penuh menyelidik sekaligus was-was, membuat Naruto untuk buka mulut.  
"Aku hanya mengganti pakaianmu yang kotor, membasuh kotoran yang menempel di tubuhmu, mengobati lukamu. Hanya itu saja, aku tidak melakukan hal yang melecehkanmu",  
"Aku tidak boleh percaya pada senseii!",  
"Anggap saja aku bukan seorang guru",  
"Bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah seorang guru! Aku tidak bisa percaya pada guru manapun, apa lagi itu guru laki-laki!",  
"Tidak semua guru laki-laki itu seperti Orochimaru",  
"Jangan sebut nama itu!", Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian itu, kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Sepulang sekolah, Orochimaru mengundang Sasuke ke ruangannya. Menyodorkan Sasuke segelas teh yang tanpa Sasuke sadari teh itu mengandung obat yang membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Dalam setengah sadar, Orochimaru menarik seragam Sasuke dengan sekali tarik, hingga kancing seragamnya copot dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih mulus beserta sepasang puting yang menggoda. Orochimaru menjilat dan mengulum putingnya, mengecup dan menghisap leher jenjangnya.

"HENTIKAN, SENSEIII!", teriak Sasuke berguling tak tentu arah.

Naruto menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya dengan brutal.

"Buka matamu, Sasuke!",

Sasuke enggan membuka matanya, ingatan itu masih menghantui pikirannya.

Naruto menarik dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang masih memberontak.

"Jangan, sensei... Kumohon...hentikan... Aku...tidak mau...", lirih Sasuke, pergerakannya mulai melemah. Dia meremas kaos yang dikenakan Naruto.  
"Apa yang kau takutkan, Suke? Bukankah sensei sialan itu sudah mati?", bisik Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke yang basah dan bergetar.

Benar. Orochimaru telah mati. Seseorang telah membunuh Orochimaru saat hendak menyodomi Sasuke. Seseorang telah menyelamatkannya. Orang itu adalah...

"Kau aman bersamaku, Suke",  
"Nii-san... Aku ingin nii-san... Aku ingin pulang...",  
"Hn. Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang", Naruto terpaksa mengantar Sasuke pulang.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih belum membuka diri untuknya.

* * *

Sasuke tinggal di sebuah rumah susun yang lumayan kumuh dan sempit. Dia hanya tinggal berdua bersama Itachi, sang kakak.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung berlari dan memeluk Itachi yang telah menunggunya dengan wajah cemas. Adegan itu, membuat Naruto iri pada Itachi yang bisa dipeluk oleh Sasuke tanpa rasa takut.

Sedikit basa-basi, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Itachi. Naruto juga mengarang cerita bahwa Sasuke baru saja dirampok preman. Sebenarnya Sasukelah yang meminta Naruto untuk berbohong, dia tidak ingin sang kakak tahu kondisinya di sekolah. Sasuke adalah anak yang kuat, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan bersembunyi di belakang sang kakak.

Sebelum pulang, Naruto memberikan sebuah tas sekolah beserta buku-buku pelajaran yang baru. Naruto telah melihat kondisi tas dan buku-buku milik Sasuke yang dirobek. Saat Sasuke masih pingsan, Naruto menyuruh asistennya untuk membeli tas mahal dan buku pengganti yang sama persis untuk Sasuke. Naruto juga membantu Sasuke menyalin kembali catatannya, meskipun pinggulnya masih ngilu karena terserempet mobil. Dia ingin Sasuke membaca tulisannya yang bagus ini.

* * *

Naruto berlari cepat menuju Sasuke yang baru menginjak gerbang sekolah.  
"Ohayou, Sasuke!", sapa Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia ingin sensei itu menjauh darinya.

Menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang tidak nyaman atas perlakuannya, Naruto langsung menjaga jarak.  
"Rumadoki!", Naruto memberi anak panah yang terbuat dari tanah liat, dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu kepada Sasuke.  
"Rumadoki?",  
"Hasil karyaku. Aku menamainya 'Rumadoki'...ehehehe...",

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan Rumadoki ke telapak tangannya.  
"Kuharap kau suka",

Sasuke menatap hadiah yang diberi Naruto. Meskipun dia tidak suka, tapi setidaknya ini bisa dijualnya untuk mendapatkan uang.

Belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, sebuah tangan yang lain menyambar hadiah itu dan langsung membantingnya ke tanah hingga terbelah.

"Ayo!", Suigetsu, sang pelaku pengrusakan, langsung menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Rumadoki yang tergelatak hancur di tanah. Sepasang tangan memungut Rumadoki untuknya.

"Maukah kau memperbaikinya untukku, sensei?", tanya Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.  
"Aku akan memperbaikinya, tapi itu bukan untukmu", Naruto mengambil Rumadoki dari tangan Karin.  
"Kau tertarik pada si miskin itu?",  
"Si miskin yang masih bisa bertahan di kerumunan para konglomerat. Bukankah itu menarik, cantik?",  
"Hn! Sangat menarik!", angguk Karin.

"Jika kau ingin menarik perhatiannya, kau cukup memberinya sejumlah uang", bisik Karin sambil mengecup pipi Naruto, tanpa peduli pada orang-orang sekitar yang tercengang pada aksinya.

"Ehehehe...", cengir Naruto salah tingkah.  
"See you, sensei!", pamit Karin.

_"Aku suka uang karena aku miskin",_

"Hey! Kau tidak segampang itu kan, Suke?", guman Naruto.

"Ohayou, sensei!", sapa 3 orang siswi perempuan.  
"Ohayou, cantik!", sapa Naruto.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Gomen, jika updatenya lama ^3^  
Silakan review :D 


	3. Chapter 03

[Chaptered]  
Title : The Person who Killed Me  
Chapter : 3 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok  
BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Langsung aja deh, gak usah pake sekapur sirih lagi...eheheehe...

* * *

Suigetsu membawa Sasuke ke toilet, dihimpitnya tubuh Sasuke ke dinding.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan sensei kuning itu", ucap Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka, lebih tepatnya dia cemburu melihat Sasuke dirangkul orang lain.  
"Dia bilang, dia tertarik padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?",

Sasuke selalu terbuka pada Suigetsu, dia menganggap Suigetsu adalah sahabatnya dan dia percaya pada Suigetsu, meskipun ketika dia dibully, Suigetsu hanya diam dan tidak melihat, memilih untuk tidak menolongnya.

"Semua sensei sama saja. Jangan pedulikan dia! Jauhi dia!"  
"Hn", Sasuke mengangguk ragu, dia tahu bahwa Naruto berbeda dengan sensei yang lain. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Naruto adalah sensei yang baik, yang tidak akan membullynya.

Suigetsu mengelus pipi mulus dan gempal Sasuke.  
"Jangan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama",  
"Hn",  
"Meskipun kau terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, aku akan tetap menarikmu keluar dari lubang itu", Suigetsu mendekatkan bibirnya, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terpejam, tangannya terkepal erat saat Suigetsu menciumnya.

"Cih!", decak Suigetsu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.  
"Mengapa kau masih membatu seperti itu?", ketus Suigetsu beranjak meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena ciuman itu.  
"Mengapa aku tidak bisa melawan?",

Sasuke meninju-ninju dadanya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Seharusnya dia menghajar Suigetsu karena telah menciumnya. Ya, seharusnya...

Tapi, tidak bisa dilakukannya. Dia takut...

* * *

"Yo!", Kiba tiba-tiba merangkul leher Sasuke saat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya. Rangkulan Kiba membuat luka di leher Sasuke nyeri.

Kiba menanyakan padanya, bagaimana cara dia melepaskan diri kemarin? Dengan kebohongan, Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Saat aku terbangun, rantai itu sudah lepas",  
"Oow", Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, merasa janggal dengan jawaban Sasuke.  
"Siapa yang melepaskannya?", pikir Kiba.

Setahunya, tidak ada yang mau peduli pada si miskin ini.  
"Apa Suigetsu?", tebaknya dalam hari.

Tak lama, Neji dan Hinata memasuki kelas.  
"Ohayou, Hinata-hime!", sapa Kiba kegenitan.  
"O..ohayou", sahut Hinata malu-malu.

Neji memberi lirikan pada Sasuke agar dia mengikutinya. Sasuke paham dengan lirikan itu, dia mengikuti Neji menuju bangkunya yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Membiarkan Kiba yang asyik berbicara dengan Hinata, perempuan yang ditaksirnya.

"Perlihatkan lehermu!", perintah Neji yang menyadari plester di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kancing seragam bagian lehernya, menunjukkan luka lecet yang dialaminya kemarin. Neji mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas untuk Sasuke. Neji selalu memberi selembar uang dengan nominal yang sama *anggap saja Rp 20.000* pada Sasuke, setelah dia membully Sasuke. Anggap saja itu uang pertanggung-jawaban darinya.

Bagi Sasuke, meskipun uang itu bernilai kecil, tetap tidak boleh disia-siakan, harus ditabung untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Ingat, sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama akan menjadi bukit, bukan?

"Terima kasih", ucap Sasuke setelah memungut uang yang dijatuhkan Neji ke lantai.

Neji tersenyum puas pada dirinya, hari ini dia telah berbuat baik dengan bersedekah kepada pengemis.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, sensei!", Sasuke mulai risih melihat Naruto yang diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Gaya konyol Naruto yang mengendap-ngendap seperti di film komedi, membuat Sasuke seperti penjahat saja.  
"Ehehehe...", cengir Naruto keluar dari balik tong sampah.  
"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?",  
"Karena aku tidak ada kerjaan",  
"Huf", Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Naruto juga melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, sensei?",  
"Menarik perhatianmu, karena kau telah berhasil menarik perhatianku",  
"Kau sudah menarik perhatianku dan juga...semua orang di sekitar", Sasuke melirik orang-orang yang melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik dan tertawa kecil.  
"Ehehehe...", lagi, Naruto hanya bisa tercengir bodoh.  
"Pulanglah, sensei... Kau membuatku takut...", lirih Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu dan minta dikasihani.

Naruto harus mengalah, mungkin bukan ini cara yang tepat untuk menarik perhatian sekaligus kepercayaan Sasuke.

"Jya! Hati-hati, Suke~", pamit Naruto langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tepat di balik mesin minuman, Naruto melihat Shino sedang melambai padanya.

"Sensei, aku mendengar dan melihatnya", ucap Shino yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto.  
"Ehehehe...", Naruto hanya bisa menyengir.  
"Kau gay, sensei?",  
"Mmmm~Ya...ehehehe...",  
"Berita bagus!",  
"A, ano...Aburame-san", panggil Naruto ketika Shino hendak pergi meninggalkannya.  
"Ya?",  
"Apa kau sendirian?",  
"Maksud, sensei?",  
"Aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk...membullynya", Naruto tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya dari bodoh menjadi serius.

Shino tidak menyangka bahwa sensei yang konyol ini bisa berseringai licik. Shino ikut berseringai, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan ide Naruto. Selama ini, dia hanya melihat Sasuke dibully, dia tidak ambil bagian dalam pembullyan, walaupun dia ingin. Sekarang, mungkin inilah kesempatannya.  
"Kau tidak bersama temanmu?", tanya Naruto lagi.  
"Tidak. Aku meninggalkan Chouji dan mengikutimu karena melihat gerak-gerikmu yang mencurigakan",  
"O, begitu. Baguslah!",  
"Apa yang bisa kubantu, sensei?", Shino mulai tidak sabaran untuk membully Sasuke.  
"Ikutlah denganku. Akan kujelaskan di rumahku",  
"Hn!", angguk Shino.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan kotor, ada sesosok yang tengah duduk terikat di bangku khusus. Sosok yang terbius itu, mulai tersadar, dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa, semua gerakannya mati terkunci oleh rantai yang mengikatnya. Berteriakpun tidak bisa karena mulutnya tertutup perekat hitam.

_CLiiiiK_  
Tiba-tiba ruang yang gelap itu berubah menjadi terang, walau hanya diterangi 1 lampu saja.

"Lama sekali aku menunggumu terbangun, Aburame-san",

Sosok terikat yang bernama Aburame Shino itu terkejut melihat Naruto, sang sensei yang berseringai padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sensei!", teriak Shino, tapi yang terdengar hanya gumanan tidak jelas.

Naruto menarik bangku, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shino.  
"Ini rencanaku, kau harus mendengarkannya dan jangan bersuara",

Shino mengangguk kuat. Dia tidak tahu, mengapa Naruto membawanya dan mengikatnya di sini? Dia takut, Naruto akan menyiksanya, jika dia tidak menurut.

"Good!", Naruto menarik paksa perekat dari mulut Shino.  
"Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Shino pelan, tidak menguntungkan baginya jika dia bersikap ketus.  
"Shzzzz", Naruto menyuruh Shino untuk diam.

Shino menelan ludah, ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya.  
"Apa ini?", tanya Naruto.  
"Gun...",

Belum sempat Shino menjawab selesai, Naruto tiba-tiba menggunting jari telunjuk kiri Shino dengan gunting yang dipegangnya. Sontak membuat Shino menjerit kesakitan.

"Shzzzz... Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawab", lagi, Naruto menyuruh Shino untuk diam.

Shino menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit dari jarinya yang putus.  
"Dengar dan jangan bersuara",

Naruto melihat setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Shino.  
"Aku penasaran dengan warna bola matamu",

Sebelum menarik kaca mata yang dikenakan Shino, Naruto membuat sebuah taruhan.

"Jika warna bola matamu tidak hitam, maka aku akan mencongkel bola matamu itu",

Tubuh Shino menengang, keringat dingin beserta air mata membasahi wajahnya. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan selamat, karena warna bola matanya adalah...

"Coklat? Huh!", cibir Naruto setelah menyingkirkan kacamata Shino.  
"Tapi itu coklat kehitam-hitaman. Jadi aku tidak akan mencongkelnya...ehehehe...", tiba-tiba Naruto tercengir bodoh. Shino bisa bernafas lega sejenak, karena Naruto tidak jadi mencongkel matanya.

Meskipun ekspresi Naruto tampak seperti biasa, dalam artian bodoh, itu tetap saja membuat Shino semakin takut. Apa yang diinginkan sensei gila itu?

Naruto tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya lagi, dia kembali dengan wajah serius. Shino tahu bahwa sensei itu akan menyakitinya lagi.  
"Agak sakit, tapi kau harus menahannya. Ingat, jangan bersuara, dengarkan saja gerakan gunting ini",

Shino memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mengarahkan gunting itu ke wajahnya. Naruto pasti akan melukai wajahnya dengan gunting.

Terasa cubitan dari kelopak mata sebelah kiri Shino.

Belum sempat melihat jelas, Shino merasakan kelopak matanya sakit dan berdarah. Naruto baru saja menggunting kelopak matanya.

"AKH! Sakit, sensei! Sakit! Kumohon, lepaskan aku! Ini sakit!", teriak Shino menangis darah, tubuhnya bergerak tidak karuan untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengingatnya.

"Shzzzz!", Naruto menutup mulut Shino dengan telunjuknya, tapi Shino terus berteriak memohon. Akhirnya Naruto kembali menggunting jari telunjuk Shino yang satu lagi.  
"Ampun sensei! Apa salahku?",  
"Salahmu? Mmm~ akan kuingatkan kembali",

Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya.  
"Kau tidak mengindahkan perintahku saat aku memintamu untuk melepas kaca mata hitammu di dalam kelas",  
"Maaf, sensei. Aku berjanji tidak akan memakai kaca mata lagi di dalam kelas",  
"Sensei tidak menerima permintaan maaf saat sensei sedang memberi 'pelajaran'",  
"Kumohon, maafkan aku~",  
"Sekarang diamlah. Jika kau terus berisik, kau tidak bisa mendengar bunyi indah yang dihasilkan guntingku ini",  
"Jangan sensei, kumohon...",  
"Shzzzz...",

Naruto menulikan pendengarannya dari jeritan Shino, dia fokus pada kegiatannya, menggunting kelopak mata Shino yang satunya lagi.

Suara Shino telah habis karena berteriak, dia memilih untuk diam menahan sakit daripada memaksakan diri untuk berteriak dan mengakibatkan kehilangan jarinya yang lain.

Naruto tesenyum melihat bola mata coklat itu tanpa kelopak dibanjiri dengan darah.

"Ah! Ketinggalan", Naruto hampir melupakan kaca mata hitam milik Shino.

Naruto mengeluarkan lensa hitam dari bingkainya, kemudian sepasang lensa hitam itu ditanamnya paksa ke dalam mata Shino. Itu membuat Shino menjerit hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Nah! Jika seperti ini, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk memakai kaca mata hitam di dalam kelas",

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya, terdengar berita heboh tentang menghilangnya Shino. Sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Aburame, orang tuanya pasti cemas jika tidak melihat kepulangan sang anak di rumah. Mereka langsung menghubungi polisi dan meminta polisi untuk mencarikan anak mereka yang hilang itu. Mereka juga menghubungi semua teman-teman Shino. Bahkan mereka memberi imbalan jika ada yang berhasil menemukan Shino dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat. Tapi nihil, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Shino.

"Kuharap Shino baik-baik saja", ucap Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas yang hobby tidur ini.  
"Apa ada kemungkinan dia diculik?", tanya Kiba merinding, dia mulai membayangkan adegan penculikan di film-film.  
"Jika itu penculikan, seharusnya si penculik meminta uang tebusan kepada keluarga Shino. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada kabar yang jelas, ini penculikan atau...", jelas Shikamaru sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.  
"Berhenti, membuat yang lain takut, ketua!", tegas Neji yang tidak suka melihat teman-temannya ini takut seperti anak perempuan.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, dia meninggalkan perkumpulan dan kembali ke mejanya untuk tidur.

Pandangan Neji tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan meja dan bangkunya yang kotor terkena tepung, saos dan kecap. Suara berisik dari gesekan meja, membuat pendengaran Neji risih.

"Kau tidak mencurigainya kan?", tanya Kiba yang ikut memperhatikan Sasuke.  
"Tidak. Aku hanya heran, mengapa dia masih bisa bertahan?",  
"Karena masih ada yang peduli padanya", Kiba memajukan bibirnya menunjuk punggung Suigetsu yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki memperhatikan Sasuke. Meskipun Suigetsu tampak mengejek sesekali menggoda Sasuke, hanya dia yang mau membuang-buang suara untuk berbicara banyak pada Sasuke.

"Jika maho itu tidak ada, mungkin dia juga tidak ada", pikir Neji.

* * *

Di ruang bawah tanah.

"Waktunya makan, Shino-chan", Naruto memasukkan segenggam nasi putih ke mulut Shino. Posisi Shino masih seperti awal, terikat di bangku khusus, duduk manis, tidak berontak dan diam.

Menyadari tidak ada reaksi atau pergerakan dari Shino, Naruto menyentuh leher belakang Shino yang dingin dan tidak berdenyut.

"R.I.P",

* * *

Seperti Kidomaru, Naruto juga membakar jasad Shino ke dalam tungku untuk dijadikan adonan tanah liat.

Rumadoki yang telah diperbaikinya berhasil diberikan kembali pada Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa menerimanya. Karena benda itu tidak berguna dan terlalu aneh untuk dipajang, Sasuke menyimpannya di kolong dapur, berdekatan dengan tong sampah. Naruto tahu itu, karena dia pernah ke rumah Sasuke diam-diam.

Mengenai Kidomaru, sampai saat ini belum terdengar kabar heboh tentangnya. Mengirim pesan singkat dari ponsel Kidomaru kepada ibunya, adalah cara yang tepat. Apa lagi isinya yang menuliskan bahwa Kidomaru sedang liburan ke pulau bersama teman-temannya.

Jika saja cara ini bisa digunakan untuk keluarga Shino, mungkin mereka tidak perlu secemas ini terhadap anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Shino adalah anak emas dari keluarga Aburame. Tidak melihat Shino sehari saja, mereka sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang memungut robekan buku-buku di tanah. Meskipun robekan kertas itu telah hancur terkena air hujan, dia tetap memungutnya, tidak peduli pada air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap diam kegiatan Sasuke, tidak terpikir bahwa dia akan mengejar Neji -sang pelaku pengrobekan- lalu menghajar ataupun memutilasinya. Belum saatnya dia bertindak, dia ingin Sasuke menunjukkan kekuatannya. Dia ingin Sasuke menghajar mereka semua. Tapi ternyata, sejauh yang dia pantau, Sasuke hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan mereka.

"Cih!", decaknya merasa bosan melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke.  
"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus?", tanya Naruto sambil memayungkan Sasuke agar tidak terkena hujan, walaupun tubuh dan seragam Sasuke telah basah kuyup.  
"Mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan?", pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit ambigu bagi Naruto.  
"Ya. Mengapa kau masih bisa bertahan?", Naruto kembali melemparkan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menatap lurus pada robekan kertas yang hancur di tangannya.

"Sensei... Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan di tengah kerasnya hidup?",

Naruto terjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sasuke.  
"Karena aku punya impian",  
"Apa impianmu saat itu?",  
"Menjadi guru, agar aku bisa mendidik anak-anak dengan benar",

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuatnya tampak manis di mata Naruto.  
"Kau berhasil mewujudkannya, sensei",  
"Hn! Seperti yang kau lihat",

Sasuke memasukkan semua robekan kertas ke dalam tas barunya yang tak luput dari pengrusakan Neji.  
"Sensei...",  
"Ya?",  
"Aku bisa bertahan karena aku juga punya impian",  
"Apa impianmu?",  
"Menjadi dokter",  
"Impian sangat tinggi dan...mahal...",

Sasuke merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Naruto, seolah-olah meremekan dirinya yang miskin ini.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi dokter!", Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke yang basah.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya.  
"Hadiah untukmu", sebuah replika cermin tanpa kaca, bulat dan bergagang, berukuran sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa. Cermin itu terbuat dari tanah liat dan abu Shino.

Naruto juga meminjamkan payung untuk Sasuke.  
"Tolong jaga Oshin ya", ucapnya, lalu berlari menerjang hujan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap replika cermin di tangannya.  
"Oshin?",

Saat membalikkan cermin itu, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa cermin ini bernama Oshin.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat benda dan nama aneh yang diberikan sang guru aneh itu.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

"Sasuke! Nii-san pergi dulu, ya! Jangan lupa bawa bento! Lekas mandi, jangan sampai terlambat! Jya!", pamit Itachi terburu-buru tanpa mengetahui keadaan Sasuke.

Itachi bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik, meskipun gajinya kecil, setidaknya masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka yang sederhana ini.

"Hati-hati, nii-san...", ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, tubuhnya panas sekaligus kedinginan. Dia membaluti tubuhnya di dalam selimut, tapi selimut itu tidak cukup membuatnya hangat.

Diletakkan kedua tangannya yang dingin ke lehernya yang hangat. Kehangatan di lehernya tidak bisa membantu. Dengan memaksakan diri dia berjalan ke dapur yang jaraknya hanya 5 langkah dari kamarnya.

Dia butuh air hangat dan obat penurun panas.

_BRuuuuK_  
Tubuh itu ambruk seketika tanpa pegangan.

* * *

Saat Sasuke membuka mata, samar-samar dia melihat sepasang bola mata secerah langit biru. Dia ingat, siapa pemilik bola mata itu.

"Sen...sei?",  
"Ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Suke?",

Sasuke tidak mampu menjawab, dia menjulurkan jempol kanannya memberi isyarat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu", Naruto mengganti handuk kompresan di kening Sasuke. Tangan dingin Naruto menyentuh leher Sasuke yang hangat.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto, menyeret tubuhnya ke samping menjauhi Naruto. Sasuke teringat, kondisi yang sama persis, saat dia lemah dan tidak bisa bergerak, lalu Orochimaru mulai melecehkannya.

"Jangan mendekat! Uhuk uhuk...", Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba sakit saat berteriak.  
"It's OK, Suke! It's OK! Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau sakit", bujuk Naruto.  
"Keluar!", teriak Sasuke lagi, tidak peduli akan membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit.

Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan senseinya ini, jika dia lemah, sensei ini pasti akan melecehkannya.

Naruto terpaksa menyingkir, sebelum Sasuke mengunci pintu rumah, Naruto berpesan padanya.  
"Jika kau butuh bantuan, tiup peluit itu",

_BLaaaaM_  
Sasuke menutup kasar, lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali berbaring di futon.

Pandangannya tertuju pada peluit merah di sampingnya.

"Dia pikir aku ini Jerry!", cibir Sasuke sambil menggenggam peluit merah itu, kemudian dia kembali tertidur.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari telah sore. Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Dari tadi pagi, dia belum makan sama sekali.

Dia berdiri dari futonnya untuk mencari makanan. Saat mulai melangkah, kakinya menginjak peluit merah.

Dipungutnya peluit merah itu. Entah apa yang mendatangkan rasa penasarannya untuk meniup peluit merah itu?

_PRiiiiT!_

"Dia tidak akan datang", gumannya sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat.

_DaaaaK DaaaaK_  
"_Sasuke? Kau perlu bantuanku? Kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya, Sasuke!_", teriak suara cempreng dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Sasuke memijit dahinya, sakit kepalanya mendadak kambuh setelah menyadari Naruto belum pergi.  
"Apa maumu, sensei?", lirihnya bosan.

_DaaaaK DaaaaK_  
"_Sasuke?_",

Sasuke berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu, dia tidak ingin Naruto menghancurkan pintunya. Dia juga tidak ingin tetangga terganggu dengan suara cempreng itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya, tubuhnya menahan pintu, dia tidak ingin Naruto masuk.

"Sasuke?", wajah Naruto tampak cemas.  
"Mengapa kau masih di sini?",  
"Kau sakit. Aku mencemaskanmu",  
"Pulanglah, sensei!",  
"Kau meniup peluitnya. Kau pasti perlu bantuanku",

Sasuke membenturkan pelan dahinya ke pintu. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meniup peluit itu. Salahkan rasa ingin tahunya untuk mengetes keampuhan peluit itu.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Suke?", tanya Naruto.  
"Ya...", dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjawabnya, "Aku lapar...",

Naruto tersenyum lebar menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Next, siapa korban berikutnya? 


	4. Chapter 04

[Chaptered]  
Title : The Person who Killed Me  
Chapter : 4 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok  
BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Di sebuah jalan raya yang sepi, karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Kuharap, Sasuke tidak menungguku", guman seorang pria jangkung berambut panjang, yang panjangnya sejengkal di atas pinggang. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Sambil berlari kecil, dia melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia lakukan. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Sasuke, sang adik. Dia cemas, jika Sasuke belum tidur dan masih menunggunya pulang.

Tiba-tiba, datang sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah belakang. Mobil itu tidak menyalakan lampu, sehingga Itachi tidak menyadari ada mobil di belakangnya.

_BRaaaaK_  
Mobil hitam itu berhasil menabrak tubuh Itachi hingga terpental dan mendarat di pembatas jalan.

Si pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya untuk melihat kondisi Itachi. Itachi terkapar, dengan luka parah di bagian kepala, dia juga bisa melihat tubuh bagian kiri Itachi yang remuk tergilas ban mobil. Si pengemudi berseringai, kemudian kembali menginjak gas, meninggalkan lokasi tanpa berniat menolong Itachi yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Dengan ini, semoga Sasuke tidak lagi bergantung padamu. Harusnya aku yang melindungi Sasuke, bukan kakak gigolo sepertimu", desisnya sambil mengamati selembar foto di tangannya. Di foto itu, tampak Itachi sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria, dan seorang pria lagi tengah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Itachi.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha.  
Pukul 4 dini hari.

Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari sesuatu, wajahnya sembab karena baru saja dia menangis. Dia menangis melihat kondisi tubuh kakaknya yang remuk sebagian dan tidak sadarkan diri di ruang UGD. Dokter bilang, Itachi harus segera dioperasi, tapi sebelum dioperasi Sasuke harus membayar sejumlah uang untuk itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Uangnya tidak cukup untuk biaya operasi kakaknya. Kepada siapa dia akan meminta bantuan? Dia tidak punya teman ataupun kerabat.

Ah! Bukankah dia masih punya Suigetsu?

Sasuke berhasil menemukan telepon umum, dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan dingin, dia meraih gagang telepon, memasukkan koin dan mulai menekan nomor ponsel Suigetsu yang telah dihapalnya. Tapi, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah nama.

"Uzumaki-sensei...",

Entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Suigetsu dan berlari menuju rumah Naruto, sang sensei.

Sasuke tahu bahwa sang sensei kuning itu sangat kaya, entah apa yang membuatnya yakin Naruto akan membantunya tanpa syarat. Padahal Sasuke punya ketakutan terhadap sosok guru laki-laki.

* * *

Meskipun Sasuke hanya pernah sekali menginjakkan kaki ke rumah Naruto, bukan berarti dia tidak ingat jalan menuju ke sana. Sasuke hapal betul arah dan letak rumah Naruto.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 45 menit lamanya Sasuke berlari hingga sampai di rumah megah bergaya barat, yang di depannya terpasang papan nama 'Uzumaki', tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sasuke menekan bell terburu-buru, sembari menetralkan nafasnya.

_TiiiiNG TooooNG_

Tidak ada respon, sehingga Sasuke menekan bell berkali-kali, berharap supaya Naruto cepat keluar.

_TiiiiNG TooooNG TiiiiNG TooooNG_

"Sensei!", teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul pagar besi yang tinggi dan kokoh di hadapannya ini.

"Sensei! Tolong aku, sensei!", teriaknya lagi, dia frustasi menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung keluar.

"SENSEI! KUMOHON KELUARLAH!", Sasuke hampir saja menendang pagar tersebut, namun diurungkan niatnya setelah melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tegap, yang mengenakan setelan hitam seperti bodyguard.

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan, bocah!", ucap pria itu sambil menggigit sebatang tusuk gigi. Pria itu bernama Genma, salah satu penjaga rumah.  
"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki-sensei. Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengannya. Waktuku tidak banyak", ucap Sasuke.  
"Uzumaki-sensei tidak ada di tempat",

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya, rasanya sesak ketika mendengar bahwa orang yang dia butuhkan saat ini tidak ada.

"Kemana dia? Bisa tolong hubungi dia? Ini penting. Kumohon, tolong aku~", Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak menangis, karena dia belum mendapat apa-apa, dia harus cepat mendapatkan uang agar kakaknya bisa segera dioperasi.

Genma mengamati penampilan Sasuke yang sedikit kumuh dan berkeringat. Sepasang kaki telanjang tanpa alas yang kotor dan bertanah.

"Apa bocah ini berlari tanpa alas kaki?", Genma merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto, sang majikan.

Sasuke harap-harap cemas, berharap supaya Naruto bisa dihubungi, tapi ternyata...

"Maaf, ponselnya tidak aktif", sesal Genma.  
"Apa kau tahu sensei ada dimana?",  
"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Uzumaki-sensei jarang pulang ke rumah",

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, menahan luapan di dadanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berlutut di hadapan Genma, membuang semua harga dirinya.

"Aku butuh uang... Apa kau bisa meminjamkannya untukku?", pinta Sasuke, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke membungkuk dan bersimpuh.  
"Kakakku kecelakaan... Harus dioperasi...",  
"Berapa yang kau minta?",  
"50juta",  
"50juta?", Genma mengernyit aneh, di dalam benaknya berpikir apakah bocah ini serius atau ingin menipunya?

Sekarang ini, banyak sekali kasus penipuan yang memanfaatkan rasa kasian orang lain.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu", tolak Genma halus.  
"Kumohon, tolong aku~ Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, hanya kakakku, aku sangat menyayanginya... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia...",

Genma menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu di drama yang ditontonnya.

"Banyak sekali orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga Uzumaki", guman Genma sambil memantau Sasuke dari layar CCTV.

Tampak Sasuke yang tengah meninju tanah dengan raut wajah kesal, lalu berlari meninggalkan lokasi.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit, berniat memohon pada dokter untuk segera mengoperasi kakaknya. Tapi dokter malah memberinya kabar buruk, sang kakak telah meninggal 1 jam yang lalu.

Bagai tersambar petir telinga Sasuke mendengar kabar itu.

* * *

Pagi hari, di sekolah.

Pikiran dan penampilan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar kacau. Kakak kesayangannya baru saja meninggal. Jasad sang kakak masih tertahan di rumah sakit, ditambah dengan pihak rumah sakit memintanya untuk melunasi biaya perawatan sang kakak.

Tidak seharusnya Sasuke ke sekolah hari ini, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, otot kakinya pegal karena berlari hampir 2 jam tanpa hasil. Tapi jika dia tidak ke sekolah, kemana lagi dia akan meminjam atau meninta uang? Setidaknya biarkanlah dia berharap pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Semoga mereka mau membantu.

Dia menatap murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Seandainya mereka mau berteman dengannya, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan untuknya yang tengah terpuruk ini. Dia menyadari bahwa kini dia sendirian.

* * *

Saat Sasuke mamasuki kelas, dia langsung dirangkul ramah oleh Kiba.  
"Hai, puppy!", sapa Kiba menyeret Sasuke.  
"Kiba, aku butuh uang...", lirihnya.  
"Uang?",

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan teman sekelasnya. Itu membuat semua mata memandangnya keheranan.

"Kumohon, beri aku uang... Aku butuh uang untuk kakakku", pintanya.

Hening sesaat, setelah itu tiba-tiba mereka tertawa mengejek.

"Ahahaaa... Dasar miskin dan rendahan!", ejek mereka.

Sasuke membungkuk lebih rendah lagi, hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai. Persetan dengan harga diri. Dia memang miskin dan derajadnya juga tidak sama dengan teman-temannya, dia selalu rendah di mata siapapun.

"Kumohon, aku butuh uang... Kakakku...", Sasuke manahan mati-matian agar tidak menangis lagi.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke, menjambak rambut Sasuke agar mendongak ke arahnya.  
"Berapa yang kau minta?",  
"15juta",  
"15juta?", Neji melirik ke belakang, ke teman-temannya.

Mereka berseringai penuh arti.  
"1 pukulan untuk 50ribu. Deal?", tawar Neji.

1 pukulan 50ribu. Untuk mendapatkan 15juta, berarti dia harus menerima 300 pukulan. Itu mudah, bukan?

"Hn", angguk Sasuke tanpa berpikir lama.

_DuuuaaK_  
Neji menendang kepala Sasuke tanpa aba-aba. Itu membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Neji melempar 2 lembar uang 100ribu ke wajah Sasuke yang meringkuk di lantai.

"3 lagi", seringai Neji.

Sasuke melindungi wajahnya dari serangan Neji. Setelah menerima 3 pukulan dari Neji, tiba giliran Kiba, disusul teman yang lain, murid perempuan juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka berseringai memandang Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah sandsack untuk pelepas stress.

Mereka tertawa, Sasuke tidak peduli, tangannya sibuk memungut uang yang tercecer di lantai, dia tidak boleh kehilangan selembar ataupun serecehpun. Dia tidak menghitung sudah berapakah pukulan yang diterimanya? Yang ada di pikirannya adalah uang untuk sang kakak.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Membantu teman, sensei!", jawab Kiba dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai, seragamnya kotor penuh dengan jejak sepatu, wajahnya memar, darah mengalir dari lubang hidung dan bibirnya.

"Sasuke!", panggil Naruto melihat kedua mata Sasuke terpejam menahan sakit.

Meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. Dengan sisa tenaga, dia mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya, dia tidak ingin Naruto menyentuhnya.

"Mengapa kalian memukulnya?", marah Naruto.  
"Kami hanya membantunya, dia butuh uang", jelas Neji enteng.  
"Benar!", angguk yang lain membenarkan perkataan Neji.  
"Sensei, pergilah... Jangan ganggu aku...", ucap Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri tegap, dia harus bertahan.

"Sensei, kau tidak ingin 'membantu' muridmu?", tanya Ino dengan nada genitnya.  
"Sasuke-kun butuh uang 15juta. Dia menawarkan diri untuk dipukul. 1 pukulan 50ribu saja lho, sensei", jelas Sakura.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia ingin mencincang habis murid-muridnya yang telah memukul Sasuke seperti ini.

"Next?", tanya Neji mempersilakan yang lain untuk melanjutkan kembali, tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto sebagai seorang guru. Bagi murid-murid di sini, seorang guru adalah teman, tidak perlu terlalu hormat ataupun segan. Toh, guru-guru itu digaji dari orang tua mereka.

Chouji maju menghampiri, Sasuke siap menerima pukulan. Sebelum Chouji melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, dengan cepat Naruto menepisnya.

"Sensei akan membantumu!", ucap Naruto menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.  
"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, sensei!", tegas Sasuke, dia marah, sangat marah pada Naruto. Dia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi, saat dia ke rumah Naruto dan tidak menemukannya. Dia juga marah pada dirinya, mengapa dia menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk ke sana.  
"1 pukulan untuk semuanya", Naruto meninju perut Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke limbung ke arahnya, dan pingsan seketika.

* * *

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya sakit, jika digerakkan. Di dalam penglihatannya, dia melihat sebuah langit-langit berkilau seperti emas, dia mengenali tempat ini.

"Sasuke?",

Dia juga mengenali suara cempreng ini.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Suke?",

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak wajah menyebalkan sang sensei. Dia masih marah melihat wajah itu, dikepalkannya kedua tangannya di balik selimut, menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki wajah bodoh itu.

"Sensei, kau kemana saja?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku?",  
"Tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada",  
"Aku menginap di rumah temanku... Ehehehe...", cengirnya.  
"Mengapa kau tertawa, sensei?", Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang tercengir di situasi yang salah.

"Aku mencarimu, aku butuh bantuanmu, tapi kau tidak ada", oniks itu mulai berkaca-kaca, dadanya menggebu-gebu.

"Kakakku ditabrak lari, aku butuh uang untuk operasi kakakku. 50juta. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu",

Naruto merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya Naruto menggilas tubuh Itachi sekali lagi, hingga dia benar-benar mati. Sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya.

"Aku tidak punya kerabat ataupun teman. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa? Tiba-tiba, terlintas satu nama di pikiranku. Uzumaki-sensei. Dia berbeda dengan sensei lainnya dan aku yakin dia mau menolongku tanpa syarat. Kusingkirkan semua ketakutan, mengumpulkan sumua keberanian untuk menemuinya. Tapi ternyata pilihanku salah, dia tidak ada saat aku ke sana. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya",

Naruto menunduk, dia marah pada dirinya. Seharusnya dia terus mengaktifkan ponselnya, meskipun dia tengah tertidur.

"2 jam waktuku terbuang sia-sia, aku bahkan tidak sempat menggenggam tangan kakakku, memberinya semangat", beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari mata kelam itu.

Naruto terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya, dia telah membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan membantuku. Lalu mengapa kau tidak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kau membohongiku, sensei",

"Maaf", hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Narutopun menangis. Dia menyesal telah membuat Sasuke kecewa dan sedih. Dia menyesal telah memberi harapan palsu untuk Sasuke. Dia menyesal telah membuat Sasuke menyalahkannya.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan dia sesali, yaitu... Dia tidak pernah menyesal telah menabrak Itachi. Dia puas telah melenyapkan Itachi.

Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah Naruto, meskipun dia sedang menangis terisak di samping Sasuke.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.  
Naruto kembali mendatangi rumah kumuh yang ditinggali Sasuke seorang diri. Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Itachi, Sasuke tidak kunjung kembali ke sekolah. Selama itu pula Naruto setia mendatangi rumah Sasuke, walaupun hanya sebentar -itu karena Sasuke mengusirnya. Naruto cemas melihat kondisi Sasuke yang pucat dan kurus itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau di dalam?", Naruto menggedor pintu rumah yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni.

Karena tidak ada respon lagi, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari saku celananya. Sejak awal, Naruto sudah memiliki kunci duplikat dari rumah ini. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menduplikasi kunci itu? Gampang saja. Ingatkah waktu Naruto membawa Sasuke yang pingsan ke rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya? Nah saat itu, Naruto menemukan sebuah kunci ditumpukan buku-buku milik Sasuke yang telah robek. Dengan cepat dia menyuruh asistennya untuk menduplikasi kunci itu. Dengan adanya kunci duplikat itu, dia bisa masuk seenaknya ketika rumah Sasuke sedang kosong. Jangan heran, jika Naruto hafal betul letak barang-barang di rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?", panggil Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedang duduk melamun menatap altar Itachi, suasanya ruangan begitu gelap, hanya ada rembesan sinar matahari senja yang tertutup gorden.

Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Naruto, dia tidak bertanya lagi bagaimana cara Naruto masuk? Dia tidak peduli, dia tahu orang kaya seperti Naruto bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Mencuri dan menduplikasi kunci itu bukan masalah.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, Suke!", Naruto menggeser gorden, sehingga ruangan menjadi terang.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.  
"Itachi-san akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini", Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, tampak pipi yang tirus dan pucat, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini?",

Sasuke menoleh.  
"Aku ingin kakakku kembali", suara serak Sasuke menandakan bahwa dia kurang minum dan kebanyakan menangis.  
"Dia tidak mungkin kembali",  
"Aku ingin kakakku kembali!",  
"Dia tidak mungkin kembali!", Naruto mengulang dengan nada tinggi dan tegas.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terbaring di lantai berlapis tatami, ditekan dan dicengkramnya bahu Naruto.  
"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku!",  
"Aku bisa membantumu!",  
"Berhenti membodohiku! Tidak ada yang mau membantuku, termasuk kau, sensei! Kau hanya mempermainkanku!",

Naruto marah dan mendorong Sasuke, kini posisi mereka terbalik, Naruto tengah menindih tubuh Sasuke, menguncinya. Naruto marah bahwa Sasuke selalu tidak percaya padanya. Bukankah Naruto telah membayar semua biaya rumah sakit dan pengkremasian Itachi? Mengapa Sasuke masih belum sadar dengan kebaikan Naruto?

"Menjauh dariku, sensei!", Sasuke berusaha membebaskan diri dari kuncian Naruto, tapi sayang tenaganya begitu lemah.  
"Dengar, Suke!", Naruto mencengkram dagu Sasuke, agar pandangan mereka saling bertemu, "Jika aku berkata bisa, maka aku bisa! Aku BISA membantumu! Berhenti menyamakanku dengan orang lain! Aku berbeda dari mereka!",  
"Kau bukan keluargaku! Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau orang lain!",  
"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku, jika kau tidak mau membuka hatimu untuk mengenalku? Mengapa kau selalu menganggapku sama seperti orang lain? Apa perlakuanku padamu sama seperti orang lain?",

Sasuke melihat rasa kecewa di bola mata seindah langit ini. Sasuke salah, jika dia ingin meminta pertolongan pada Naruto, seharusnya dia lebih terbuka, mempercayakan masalahnya pada Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya karena kejadian di masa lalu, membuatnya sulit untuk terbuka.

"Aku ingin membantumu, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku ingin menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Bolehkah?",

Sasuke menggeleng, dia semakin bimbang. Dia butuh pertolongan, tapi di sisi lain, dia takut untuk meminta. Takut jika sang penolong meminta imbalan yang tidak wajar.

"Pergi...", hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapnya.  
"Jika aku pergi, kau akan sendirian",

Benar, dia akan sendirian. Sang kakak sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Pergi dan jangan datang lagi! Biarkan aku sendirian!", Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar menjauh dan pergi secepatya.

Naruto berdiri, menatap sejenak Sasuke yang masih terbaring di tatami.

"Hn. Aku pergi", pamit Naruto.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu tertutup, menandakan bahwa Naruto telah pergi.

"Kini aku sendirian...", Sasuke tersenyum miris menatap langit senja. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya, masa depannya akan seperti apa? Apakah suram?

Sasuke meringkuk, memeluk lutut.  
"Nii-san, aku takut...sendirian...",

Menghadapi semuanya sendirian, itu sangat berat.

* * *

"Kuso!", umpat Naruto sambil meninju tembok.

Dia kesal pada perlakuan Sasuke. Padahal selama ini dia telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengamati dan mencari perhatian Sasuke. Usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

"Apa aku harus memaksanya?", guman Naruto berseringai membayangkan Sasuke tertawan di istananya, menelanjangi Sasuke, merantai lehernya seperti anak anjing, mengocok kejantanannya, memohon untuk diperkosa.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!", Naruto mengetuk-ketuk kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya, "Aku tidak akan memperlakukannya serendah itu!",

"Tapi, dia sangat menarik...", Naruto kembali membayangkan sosok erotis Sasuke, meremas kejantanan Sasuke, mendengar desahannya, memasuki lubangnya.

"Gah!", Naruto merasakan kejantanannya menegang dan keras. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju lorong sempit, gelap dan sepi untuk berfantasi.

"Ngh...Sa...ssuukeeeh...", desahnya sambil memijat-mijat kejantanannya, membayangkan kejantanannya sedang dijilat Sasuke.

Dia terus berfantasi liar dengan pikiran mesumnya, beberapa cairan telah keluar, tapi itu belum membuatnya puas, dan sang 'adik' masih menegang.

"Kuso! Aku butuh lubang!", Naruto mengancing celananya, berbalik arah, berlari menuju rumah Sasuke. Dia butuh Sasuke, dia ingin menjamah Sasuke. Dia ingin menjadikan Sasuke miliknya.

Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Sensei...", panggil Sasuke pelan.  
"Hwaa!", bagai melihat hantu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berlari. Mendadak rasa malu menghantuinya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat tonjolan di selangkangannya. Lagi pula ini di luar, dia tidak mungkin langsung menerjang Sasuke. Urung sudah niatnya untuk menjamah Sasuke. Sayang sekali.

Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengejarnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyetop taxi yang lewat.

"Huf~", Naruto bernafas lega di dalam taxi. Adik kecilnya juga mulai melemas, celananya basah karena sang 'adik' muntah ketika dia berlari. Beruntung celananya berwarna hitam, sehingga bisa tersamarkan.

Naruto berpikir, mengapa Sasuke mengejarnya? Dan mengapa dia malah menghindar?

"Gah! Baka!", umpat Naruto menyadari kebodohannya, seharusnya dia tidak perlu lari.

Sasuke mengejarnya, itu berarti Sasuke butuh sesuatu.

"Tolong putar balik ke tempat tadi!",

* * *

Naruto langsung memasuki rumah Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Sasuke tidak ada di tempat.

Naruto keluar untuk mencarinya. Dia takut Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh, bunuh diri misalnya. Dia tahu Sasuke itu rapuh, dia tahu Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan, dialah yang menawarkan bantuan, tapi mengapa tadi dia malah lari seperti pencuri saja?

Jangan sampai Sasuke mengecapnya sebagai pemberi harapan palsu.

* * *

Di rumah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap langit senja yang telah berubah menjadi malam. Hatinya cemas menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pintu.  
"Sasuke!", Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin.  
"Sensei, mengapa kau lari?", tanya Sasuke pelan, dia tidak mendorong agar Naruto menjauh darinya, dia pasrah dipeluk.  
"Maaf. Aku tidak ingin kau marah jika melihatku", jawab Naruto berbohong, tidak mungkin dia harus berkata jujur bahwa adik kecilnya minta dimasukkan ke lubang.

Naruto mengencangkan pelukannya, memberi kehangatan untuk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin ini.  
"Sensei...tolong aku...", tanpa diduga, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mau memeluknya.  
"Aku tidak ingin sendirian... Aku takut...", pelukannya semakin erat.  
"Jangan takut. Kau tidak sendirian", Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke supaya hangat, "Aku bisa menolongmu, kumohon jangan takut dan jangan mengusirku",

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak terisak, meskipun oniks itu telah basah. Dia masih memeluk Naruto, tidak ingin melepasnya, dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi darinya. Jika Naruto pergi, itu berarti dia kehilangan pegangan, dan dia akan sendirian.

"Aku janji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu", bisik Naruto.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf untuk sikapnya yang tidak percaya pada niat baik Naruto.  
Juga tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuan dan keberadaan Naruto untuk hidupnya.

Tapi satu pelukan ini, bisa menyampaikan pada Naruto, bahwa Sasuke mulai mempercayainya dan membuka hati untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Suke~", Naruto mengecup singkat puncak kepala Sasuke.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Itachi udah dead! Yey!

Next siapa berikutnya? Wkwkk...


	5. Chapter 05

[Chaptered]  
Title : The Person who Killed Me  
Chapter : 5 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok  
BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Mungkin di sini ada ditambahi bumbu SuiSasu. Tapi tenang, ini tidak akan mengurangi rasa NaruSasunya kok.

* * *

Pagi hari, di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Suke~",

Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendirian, memandangi wajah manis Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang big sizenya.

Mulai sekarang Sasuke akan tinggal bersamanya, tinggal di rumah yang besar dan mewah seperti istana. Untuk sementara, Sasuke tidur di ranjangnya, dan Naruto tidur di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang.

Naruto bisa saja menyuruh para maid untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Sasuke, tapi tidak dilakukannya. Tentu saja, karena dia ingin sekamar dengan Sasuke. Berbicara dengannya, hitung-hitung mengakrabkan diri.

"Nii...san...", sebuah kata meluncur dari mulut Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto mendadak luntur ketika mendengar kata keramat itu. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, menahan amarah untuk tidak membungkam mulut Sasuke agar berhenti menyebut kata terlarang itu.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Sasuke.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis?", Naruto menyeka air mata itu dengan pelan agar Sasuke tidar terbangun.

"Nii...san...", Sasuke menangis dalam tidurnya, pasti dia sedang bermimpi tentang kakaknya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...", Sasuke tiba-tiba tersedak saat sedang mengigau.

"Cup cup cup...", Naruto dengan cepat mengelus-elus dada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Maaf, sensei...", Sasuke mengusap air matanya, "Apa aku membangunkanmu? Apa aku tidur terlalu berisik?",

"Tidak sama sekali", Naruto tersenyum lembut, meskipun dalam hati dia ingin membentaki Sasuke agar tidak memanggil-manggil kakaknya yang sudah di alam baka itu.

"Tidurlah lagi, kau terlihat lelah", bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, dia ingin bergegas ke sekolah, sudah 4 hari dia absen, dia tidak ingin mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka jika Sasuke ke sekolah, dia lebih suka menawan Sasuke di istananya ini.

* * *

Naruto sengaja mengantar Sasuke dengan mobil sport mewah kesayangannya, berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

"Sensei tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa jalan kaki", Sasuke merasa dia terlalu banyak merepotkan Naruto, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto. Kerabat saja bukan, tapi mengapa Naruto bisa sebaik itu padanya?  
"Tujuan kita sama, Suke. Jadi jangan merasa bahwa kau telah merepotkanku",

Sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Mungkin reaksi teman-temanmu akan berbeda saat kau bersamaku",

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.  
"Kau akan merasakannya nanti", Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.

* * *

Benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, cara pandang teman-temannya sungguh berbeda. Bukan tatapan dingin mencemo'oh, melainkan tatapan ingin tahu tetapi malas bertanya.

_GReeeeB_  
Suigetsu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, tidak peduli dengan kondisi sekitar, semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa Suigetsu suka pada Sasuke.

"I miss you~", desah Suigetsu di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia senang ada yang merindukannya di kelas ini.

"Yo!", sapa seseorang yang sok akrab, Kiba, "Kami juga sangat merindukanmu",

Tampak Neji ikut berlambai-lambai berseringai menyapanya. Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka rindu untuk menyiksanya lagi.

Suigetsu menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya lari menjauhi teman-temannya yang jahat itu.

* * *

Di atap sekolah.

Suigetsu lagi-lagi memeluk Sasuke, lebih erat dari yang biasanya, seolah-olah tidak rela untuk dilepas.

"Aku...akan sangat merindukamu...", ucap Suigetsu dengan bahu yang begetar. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Suigetsu menangis.  
"Kau kenapa?", Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung Suigetsu, tidak biasanya Suigetsu menangis terang-terangan.  
"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, selalu di sisimu, hiks..hiks.. tapi aku tidak bisa...", isak Suigetsu.

Sasuke berhenti mengusap, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Suigetsu.  
"Kau mau kemana?", Sasuke mulai cemas, dengan pikirannya yang menganggap bahwa Suigetsu akan pergi meninggalkannya.  
"Amerika",  
"Kenapa jauh sekali?",  
"Papa tahu bahwa aku gay. Padahal aku tidak gay, aku hanya menyukai satu orang, yaitu kau, Uchiha Sasuke",

Wajah Sasuke mendadak memerah, beruntung Suigetsu tidak melihatnya, jika dia melihatnya, pasti pipi yang merah merona itu akan disosornya.

"Papa bilang, kita harus dipisahkan jauh-jauh. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi papa mengancamku. Jika aku tidak pindah ke Amerika, maka papaku akan menculik dan membuangmu ke tempat antah berantah. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu",

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Padahal dia sangat senang punya teman -walaupun cuma satu-, tapi kini mereka akan dipisahkan. Apa memang dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk berteman? Apa dia harus bertahan sendirian lagi? Padahal kakaknya baru saja pergi, mengapa teman satu-satunya harus pergi juga? Ini tidak adil, sangat tidak adil.

"Aku...pasti sangat sangat saaaangat merindukanmu...", Suigetsu memeluk Sasuke semakin erat, seperti gemes melihat kelucuan bayi.  
"Aku benar-benar kehilanganmu", lirih Sasuke, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.  
"Maafkan aku...",

Di tempat yang sama, tampak Naruto dipenuhi aura kemarahan karena melihat Sasuke berpelukan dengan orang lain.

"Kuso!", desisnya.

Kemudian dia mendadak berseringai.  
"Kau berikutnya",

* * *

Sepulang dari sekolah, Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar. Dia terlihat murung. Naruto membujuknya untuk makan, karena tadi siang di sekolah, Sasuke tidak makan apapun. Tetapi Sasuke menolak, dia memilih untuk curhat dengan sang sensei. Dia harus lebih terbuka pada Naruto, karena Naruto adalah walinya sekarang. Tak lama lagi statusnya akan berubah menjadi anak angkat Naruto.

"Sensei, apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?",  
"Pernah", Naruto ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke.  
"Rasanya seperti apa?",

Naruto mencengkram dadanya.  
"Rasanya sangat sakit",

Sasuke ikut mencengkram dadanya sendiri.  
"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan sakit itu?",  
"Membunuh orang yang telah mengambil barang berhargaku",

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hahaha...tidak seperti itu, Suke", tawa Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut karena Naruto membohonginya, hampir saja dia percaya dengan jawaban itu.

"Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi jangan biarkan rasa sakit itu terus menyiksamu. Jika aku kehilangan, aku akan terus mencari sampai ketemu. Jika tidak ketemu juga, berarti telah lenyap. Jangan terus disesali. Lepaskan keterikatan itu. Karena aku tahu, Tuhan punya rencana. Tuhan pasti telah menyiapkan pengganti yang telah hilang itu",

Naruto perlahan bergeser mendekati Sasuke, kemudian membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kasar, kontras dengan wajah Sasuke yang halus, lembut dan kenyal.

"Mungkin ini sulit bagimu untuk melepas semuanya sekaligus. Tidak apa, lepaskanlah secara perlahan",

Sasuke memang masih tidak rela dengan kematian sang kakak ditambah dengan Suigetsu, teman satu-satunya itu akan pergi ke Amerika. Kehilangan banyak itu sangat berat, kawan. Tapi, mau tidak mau harus dilepas, karena akan memunculkan keterikatan terus menerus. Itachi pasti tidak tenang di alam sana melihat Sasuke terus bersedih atas kematiannya. Begitu pula dengan Suigetsu yang ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia walaupun dia tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Ne, Suke. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga lainnya",  
"Hn!",

Melihat Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto bisa merasa lega. Dia berhasil menyemangati Sasuke.

"Nah! Waktunya makan! Aku tidak mau makan tanpa melihatmu makan di sampingku. Ayo, ayo! Aku sudah sangat lapar", Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke agar berdiri dari ranjang.  
"Sensei seharusnya tidak perlu menungguku. Jika aku tidak ada, apa sensei masih tidak mau makan? Kau bisa mati kelaparan, sensei",  
"Kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku mati kelaparan, bukan?",  
"Hn",

Jika Naruto tidak ada, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi tiang penopang hidupnya? Untuk sementara ini, biarlah Naruto yang menolongnya. Kelak, jika dia sudah dewasa dan menghasilkan uang, dia akan membalas semua kebaikan Naruto.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di kelas.

Sasuke duduk melamun mengamati bangku kosong di seberang kanannya, tempat duduk Suigetsu. Suigetsu telah terbang ke Amerika tadi malam, Sasuke ingin mengantar kepergian Suigetsu, tapi Suigetsu melarang. Dia takut papanya akan menyakiti Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sendirian!", Sasuke memantapkan diri untuk tidak bersedih lagi, apapun yang terjadi, dia masih punya Naruto.

_BRaaaaK_  
Sedikit terkejut dengan suara gebrakan di mejanya.

"Memikirkan pacarmu?", tanya Kiba sang pelaku penggebrakan meja.  
"Suigetsu bukan pacarku, dia temanku!",  
"Teman? Kekekek...", ejek Kiba, "Memangnya sampah sepertimu punya teman?",  
"Aku bukan sampah!", bantah Sasuke lagi.  
"Sampah selamanya tetap sampah, kotor, bau dan tidak bernilai",

Sasuke terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak memukul Kiba, walaupun dia ingin melakukannya.

"Seharusnya Suigay membawamu pergi juga. Kehadiranmu sangat merusak mata",  
"Jangan begitu, Kiba. Jika si miskin ini pergi, kita tidak ada mainan yang seru lagi", sela Neji.  
"Kau benar, akan sangat membosankan sekali jika tidak ada mainan seseru dia", Kiba langsung menarik tas Sasuke, lalu mengopernya langsung ke Neji.

Neji mulai mengobrak-abrik tas Sasuke, mengeluarkan isi tas dengan dua jari, terkesan jijik untuk menyentuh barang milik Sasuke.

"Yuck! Kumuh sekali!", Neji mencapit buku-buku Sasuke dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Sasuke berjalan santai memungut buku-bukunya, berharap Neji tidak merobeknya, dia sudah lelah merekat atau menyalin kembali buku-buku yang dirobek Neji.

"Kau tidak membawa bento?", Kiba baru saja memeriksa laci meja Sasuke yang kosong, biasanya Kiba suka melempar isi bento itu ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau lupa, Kiba. Kakak kesayangannya kan sudah DIED", Neji mempertegas ucapannya saat menyebut 'Died'.  
"O, iyaaa! Ahahaha... Kasihan sekali dia!",  
"Ya, setidaknya berkurang satu sampah dari Uchiha", Neji hampir saja merobek buku Sasuke, tapi terhenti karena sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Neji.

"Kalian boleh menyebutku sampah, tapi jangan pernah menghina kakakku!", marah Sasuke yang baru saja melempari Neji.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Neji langsung menerjang perut Sasuke hingga terdorong dan terjatuh.

"Berani sekali kau melempariku!", Neji terus melayangkan tendangan ke tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke meringkuk di lantai, melindungi kepalanya dari serangan. Teman-teman sekelas memilih untuk menonton, bahkan ada juga yang menyemangati Neji.

Setelah menendang, Neji meludahi Sasuke yang terkapar kesakitan.

"Permalukan dia!", Tidak puas dengan menendang, Neji menyuruh Kiba dan Chouji untuk menelanjangi Sasuke. Sebagian murid ada yang memilih untuk tidak melihat, tetapi ada juga yang tidak sabaran untuk melihatnya.

Chouji duduk di dada Sasuke, mencegah Sasuke untuk memberontak. Berat badan Chouji yang nyaris 100kg itu, membuat Sasuke sulit bernafas. Sasuke mendorong pantat Chouji dari dadanya, tulangnya bisa patah jika ditimpa beban seberat Chouji. Chouji menghentakkan pantatnya dengan setengah tenaga, membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Pergerakan Sasuke mulai melemah, Kibapun mulai beraksi membuka sabuk dan resleting celana Sasuke.

"Ampun...", lirih Sasuke, setetes air mata turun membasahi pelipisnya.  
"Hey, lihat! Si miskin ini menangis!", lapor Chouji.

Neji menyuruh Chuji dan Kiba menyingkir, tidak jadi menelanjangi Sasuke.  
"Dengar!", Neji menjambak rambut Sasuke hingga tubuh Sasuke berdiri dan kepalanya mendongak menghadap Neji, "Jika kau berani melawan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menelanjangimu dan menyeretmu ke tengah lapangan. Biar semua tahu, betapa hinanya sampah sepertimu!",

"Aku bukan sampah!", bantah Sasuke dalam hati, dada dan perutnya sakit sehingga tidak bisa berkata.

Neji melempar kepala Sasuke hingga membentur lantai.  
"Jilat sepatuku! Lalu aku akan mengampunimu!",

Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun, pendengarannya berdengung, tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diperintahkan Neji.

Kembali, rambut Sasuke dijambak kuat, kali ini pelakunya Kiba. Kiba mendorong kepala Sasuke ke sepatu Neji.  
"Jilat!", Neji menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya di mulut Sasuke yang tertutup rapat.

_DuuuuaaaaK_  
Neji menendang kuat hidung dan mulut Sasuke hingga berdarah, Sasuke bisa merasakan gigi-giginya ngilu dan sedikit goyang, berharap semoga giginya tidak ada yang copot. Sasuke menutupi mulut dan hidungnya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas dan melihat Sasuke tergeletak di lantai dan berdarah.  
"Sasuke terpleset dan.. Bedebum! Wajahnya mendarat sangat kuat di lantai", jelas Kiba.  
"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, teman!", Neji membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Kurenai-sensei menyuruh Shikamaru -sang ketua kelas- untuk mengantarkan Sasuke ke ruang UKS. Semua murid kembali di tempat masing-masing, pelajaranpun dimulai.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke dijemput oleh Genma, salah satu asisten Naruto. Hari ini Naruto tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada sedikit urusan. Naruto bahkan tidak memberi tahu Sasuke, kemana dia pergi?

"Anda terluka, Sasuke-sama!", Genma terkejut melihat memar di kening kiri dan mulut Sasuke yang sobek di tengah.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa", bohong Sasuke. Perut dan hidungnya masih nyeri karena tendangan Neji tadi.

Genma menarik lengan seragam Sasuke, dan menemukan memar di sekujur kedua lengannya.  
"Tolong, jangan katakan pada sensei", pinta Sasuke.  
"Maaf. Apapun yang terjadi pada anda, Naruto-sama wajib tahu",

Sasuke memijit keningnya, rasanya lelah. Mengapa meminta pertolongan pada orang lain, rasanya begitu sulit?

* * *

Setibanya di rumah.

Genma membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke keluar.

"Terimakasih", ucap Sasuke pelan.  
"Ano...", panggil Genma mencegah Sasuke masuk ke rumah.  
"Ya?",  
"Maafkan saya atas kejadian itu", Genma membungkuk 90 derajad. Genma merasa bersalah telah mengusir dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai penipu saat Sasuke datang memohon untuk diberikan uang.  
"Hn! Tidak apa-apa", Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Genma.

Genma tidak salah. Sasukelah yang salah. Dia meminta pertolongan pada orang asing yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, mengapa dia malah dengan berani meminta uang pada Genma? Wajar saja Genma mengusirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, betapa bodohnya dia!

* * *

Naruto segera pulang cepat ketika mendapat kabar dari Genma bahwa Sasuke babak belur.

"Sensei terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu ke dokter", tolak Sasuke saat Naruto memaksanya untuk ke dokter memeriksa apakah ada luka dalam lainnya.  
"Aku mencemaskanmu, Suke~",  
"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Aku baik-baik saja",  
"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, tubuhmu penuh dengan memar?",  
"Aku baik-baik saja, sensei!", teriak Sasuke dengan nada membentak. Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah, sangat lelah.

"Aku lelah... Kumohon, sensei, tolong turuti aku, kali ini saja...", Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kuat, dia terlihat frustasi.

Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sasuke, tampak beberapa helai rambut Sasuke yang rontok. Naruto benci melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dibingkainya dagu Sasuke, lalu menatap mata Sasuke dengan intens. Tatapan mengiba dan menuntut agar Naruto tidak memaksanya.

Naruto mengerti. Sasuke memang sangat lelah.

* * *

Ini telah lewat tengah malam, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung tidur. Dia terbaring di ranjang sambil menggigit kuku jempol tangannya, pandangannya menatap lurus ke bawah.

Naruto juga tidak bisa tidur jika melihat Sasuke masih terjaga dan melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Ditambah lagi, gelagat Sasuke tampak seperti orang cemas. Itu membuat Naruto sangat penasaran.

Naruto telah mencoba untuk bertanya, tapi Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya, seolah-olah keberadaan Naruto hanya angin lewat.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur. Ditariknya sebuah laci, di sana ada sebuah botol berisi obat tidur.  
"Kau harus istirahat, Suke", dicampurkannya beberapa tablet obat tidur ke dalam secangkir teh hangat. Setelah larut, teh itu dibawanya menuju kamar untuk diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Minumlah, agar kau tetap hangat", bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menggigit kuku jempolnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar nan bodoh.  
"Minumlah, lalu segera tidur. Nanti, jangan sampai telat membangunkanku, ya!", Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu berjalan menuju sofa.

Naruto begitu baik padanya. Sedari tadi Sasuke terus berpikir, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi salah. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak Naruto, orang yang telah merawatnya, memberinya makan dan kenyamanan yang mewah. Dia seperti kacang lupa kulit.

"Sensei...", Sasuke berbalik menatap punggung Naruto.  
"Ya, Suke?", sahut Naruto berbalik.

Sasuke mengangkat pelan tangan kanannya. Dia sangat berharap, Naruto menyambutnya. Dan Naruto melakukannya, Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke yang dingin, menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke membutuhkannya.

"Maafkan aku...", ucap Sasuke yang seperti bisikan.  
"Kau tidak salah, Suke. Akulah yang kurang memahamimu. Maaf jika aku mengekangmu",

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto, bersandar diri di dada bidang Naruto. Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal telah bersikap kurang ajar terhadap senseinya ini.

* * *

Matahari pagi haripun telah keluar dari sarangnya, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung bangun.

"Dosisnya terlalu banyak..kekeke...", Naruto terkekeh memandangi wajah polos Sasuke yang tertidur pulas karena obat tidur.

"Jangan bangun cepat, ya Suke", seringai Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto langsung menerkam bibir ranum Sasuke yang terbuka kecil. Menciumnya dengan nikmat, melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Lidah Naruto terus bergulat dengan lidah Sasuke, seolah-olah sedang bermain pedang-pedangan.

Sambil terus berciuman, tangan Naruto mulai bergerak menuju kedua tonjolan berwarna pink di dada Sasuke. Memelintir gemas tonjolan tersebut, lidahnya bergerak menjilati pipi Sasuke, turun ke leher, kemudian ke dada. Memberi banyak kiss mark di dada yang dihiasi banyak memar, Sasuke tidak akan tahu itu.

Setelah puas menandai, tangan usil Naruto beralih memasuki celana dalam Sasuke, menyentuh junior Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Cih!", dia mendecak sebal, menyingkirkan tangannya dari junior Sasuke.

Dia tidak bisa memperkosa Sasuke saat tidur. Dia ingin mendengar suara desahan Sasuke, mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya sambil memohon untuk diperkosa.

Naruto kembali merapikan piyama Sasuke yang berantakan, mengusap air liur mulut Sasuke. Menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan bed cover.

Saat Naruto berbalik, dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok yang dikenalinya.  
"Mainan baru?", tanya sosok itu terkikik.  
"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya!", desis Naruto.

Sosok itu malah terkikik pergi.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bangun kesiangan? Kemarin kesiangan hingga tidak masuk sekolah, dan hari inipun nyaris kesiangan, jika Naruto tidak membangunkannya. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa tadi malam, Naruto mencampuri obat tidur lagi ke dalam teh hangat yang diminumnya sebelum tidur. Dan dia juga tidak menyadari apa yang Naruto lakukan saat dia tertidur pulas.

"Huf~", Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

Tadi malam dia bermimpi buruk. Ditelanjangi teman-temannya, dibawa mengelilingi lapangan, dilempari sampah dan diludahi, diseret seperti anjing.

Itulah yang membuat Sasuke takut kembali ke sekolah. Dia takut teman-temannya akan mengerjainya seperti kemarin atau bahkan seperti di dalam mimpi buruknya itu. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah takut menghadapi teman-temannya itu.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, Sasuke-sama?", tanya Genma melihat dari kaca spion depan, Sasuke tengah menggigit jari kuku jempolnya, tampak gelisah.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja",

Meskipun ada sedikit takut, tapi dia yakin bisa mengatasinya. Itu hanya mimpi, teman-temannya tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan?

"Ne, Sasuke-sama. Jika ada yang memukul atau menghina anda. Tolong, jangan diam saja. Balas saja mereka. Anda tidak perlu takut jika akan dikeluarkan. Naruto-sama punya banyak uang untuk mengganti biaya pengobatan mereka, malah Naruto-sama bisa menyogok kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan mereka", saran Genma.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
"Aku tidak ingin sensei menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang kurang penting",  
"Nyawa anda lebih penting daripada uang",

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.  
"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku begitu penting bagi sensei?",  
"Karena Naruto-sama mencintai anda",  
"Eee?!",

Genma tertawa kecil melirik wajah Sasuke yang memerah dari kaca spion.

"Anda memerah", goda Genma.  
"Ah! Genma-san bisa saja! Ahahaha...", tawa Sasuke garing.  
"Anda tertawa sangat manis, jika Naruto-sama melihatnya, beliau pasti akan senang sekali",

Sekali lagi, Genma berhasil membuat Sasuke tersipu.

* * *

Di kelas, jam istirahat.

Sasuke mengamati diam-diam bento 3 susun yang tersimpan di paper bag. Bento itu dibuat Naruto khusus untuknya. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto rela bangun subuh-subuh hanya untuk membuat bento untuknya.

_"Karena Naruto-sama mencintai anda",_

"Ah! Genma-san memang usil!", gelengnya cepat.

Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan bentonya, tanpa diduga Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun~", sapa Sakura dengan nada genit khasnya.  
"Ya?", Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap teman-temannya, terutama para siswi. Pasalnya, dulu mereka tidak pernah menyapanya dengan manis, selalu tatapan merendah yang diperlihatkannya. Sekarang, mereka dengan cuek menghampirinya sambil tersenyum manis, berbicara basa-basi dengannya.

"Apa duniaku mulai berubah seperti yang dikatakan sensei?", pikir Sasuke.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki-sensei?", tatapan Sakura penuh selidik.  
"Orang tua waliku",  
"Hanya itu?",  
"Hn!",  
"Yakin hanya itu?",  
"Hn. Ada apa?",  
"Tidak ada apa-apa", Sakura tersenyum lalu berlari menuju Ino dan temen perempuan lainnya. Sepertinya Sakura melaporkan semuanya pada teman-temannya.

"Yo, Sasu-chan~", sapa Kiba yang tak kalah genit dengan Sakura.

Sasuke segera menyembunyikan bento 3 susunnya, dia tidak ingin Kiba mengambil dan melepar isi bento itu ke wajahnya. Bento ini hasil perjuangan Naruto, yang rela bangun subuh. Biasanya Naruto selalu bangun kesiangan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Sasu-chan?", sialnya Neji melihat bento itu.

Neji langsung menarik keluar bento yang di simpan di dalam paper bag. Membuka cepat kain penutup bento. Tampak makanan western yang sangat mewah.

"WaaaH!", Kiba dan si gendut Chouji langsung tergoda dengan bento 3 susun yang dibawa Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan kami?", tanya Neji.  
"Kalian ingin makananku?", Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan mereka, pasalnya mereka sama sekali tidak pernah meminta sesuatu padanya, apa lagi bentonya yang selalu dianggap makanan anjing bagi Kiba.

"Itadakimasu!", Kiba dan Chouji langsung menyantap bento Sasuke tanpa izin.  
"Ini!", Neji menempelkan jus tomat dingin ke pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Neji, Kiba dan Chouji bergantian, dia sangat terheran-heran.  
"Ambil saja, Sasu-chan!", bujuk Chouji dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sasuke mengambil jus tomat itu dengan ragu-ragu. Apa mereka menaruh sesuatu di dalam jus itu?

"Aman kok!", Kiba tersenyum ramah.  
"Nah! Kau juga harus makan", Neji menyuapinya, "Ayo, buka mulutmu, Sasu-chan~ A~",

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Neji menyuapinya.  
"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?", Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kami ingin berteman denganmu, Sa-su-chan~", mereka bertiga tersenyum dengan kompak.

"Mustahil! Duniaku berubah secepat ini!", teriak Sasuke terkejut.

"Ayo, kita berteman!", Neji mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menyambut tangan itu.

"Kami-sama, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku", doanya dalam hati.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, tidak ada lagi yang membullynya. Neji dan Kiba selalu di dekatnya, menghalau orang lain untuk membullynya. Teman-teman sekelasnyapun suka menyapanya, mengajaknya berbicara, makan siang bersama, seolah-olah mereka suka dengan keberadaannya.

Mereka berubah, sejak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah anak angkat Uzumaki Naruto-sensei sekarang. Naruto adalah sensei tampan dan kaya raya, itu membuat derajad Sasuke ikut naik. Dari sampah menjadi mutiara.

* * *

Di kamar, Sasuke sedang tersenyum memandangi gantungan kecil berbentuk tomat, hadiah kecil dari Neji.

"Kau baru membelinya?", tanya Naruto menarik kursi duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Ini hadiah dari Neji. Hadiah persahabatan!", Sasuke menggenggam gantungan itu dengan gemas.

Naruto mengernyit, mengapa murid jahat itu bisa memberi hadiah untuk Sasuke dan mengajaknya berteman?

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?",  
"Neji ingin berteman denganku. Kiba, Chouji dan teman-teman juga",  
"Kau harus hati-hati",

Sasuke tidak mendengar nasihat Naruto, dia kembali tersenyum senang memandangi gantungan itu. Pasalnya ini adalah hadiah persahabatan. Sejak dulu, dia ingin punya banyak teman. Kini dia mendapatkannya.

Sasuke berdiri dan memeluk Naruto.  
"Terimakasih, sensei!", ucapnya, "Terimakasih telah memberiku kenyamanan ini",  
"Hn. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagianmu",

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat lagi dengan perkataan Genma.

"Mengapa sensei mau melakukan apapun untukku?", tanya Sasuke untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke, menatap pemuda yang tingginya selehernya. Mereka saling bertatapan, walaupun Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut keheranan.

"Karena kau menarik dan...", Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, "...aku mencintaimu...",

Sasuke terdiam mematung, mencerna kembali ucapan sang sensei.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke", ulang Naruto.

Sasuke mundur dengan kaku, tanpa sadar dia menabrak kursi, dia nyaris terjatuh, beruntung Naruto dengan cepat memeluk pinggangnya. Memaksakan Sasuke untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.  
"Aku menyukaimu, saat pertama kali aku berbicara dan menatapmu. Kau telah menarik perhatianku, dan kau telah mengubah rasa sukaku ini menjadi cinta",

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tubuhnya berkeringat dan panas.  
"A, aku kenapa, ya?", pikirnya, merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

Dulu, saat Suigetsu menyatakan cinta padanya, memeluknya, menciumnya, dia tidak merasa sekaku dan seaneh ini.

"Apa pendapatmu, Suke?",  
"Eh?",

Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke, memaksanya untuk mendongak menatapnya.  
"Kau tidak takut padaku kan?", Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menjilat pipi Sasuke yang merona hebat.

Sasuke menggeleng kaku, tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Sasuke sambil tersenyum, supaya Sasuke tidak takut menatapnya. Naruto takut, Sasuke akan menyamakannya dengan sensei ular yang pernah melecehkannya dulu.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa mencintaiku, tapi setidaknya kau mau kan menyukaiku?", permintaan Naruto terkesan syarat di pikiran Sasuke, jika tidak dituruti, maka Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, mendengar detak jantung sang sensei yang begitu tenang, kontras dengan detak jantungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, sensei", ucapnya dalam hati.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada sesosok orang yang mengintip dan menguping percakapan mereka.

"Menarik", seringainya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Siapa momok misterius itu?  
Saksikan setelah jeda iklan berikut ini #plak

Review please :D


	6. Chapter 06

[Chaptered]

Title : The Person who Killed Me

Chapter : 6 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Shonen Ai, Gore?

BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang, pengap dan bau. Tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk terantai di kursi khusus. Rantai melilit kedua tangan, kaki, perut serta lehernya, membuat pemuda berambut perak itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Hey!", teriak pemuda itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, bermaksud agar belenggu di tubuhnya melonggar, "Lepaskan aku!",

_Tap tap tap _

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat, diiringi dengan pintu besi yang terbuka.

"Hey! Apa ini di Amerika?", tanyanya pada sosok yang tidak terlihat jelas.

_Tap Tap Tap _

Sosok itu kian mendekat dan terlihat jelas. Sesosok yang berjalan bungkuk dan pincang berparas mirip seperti Naruto, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam, tidak kuning.

"Uzumaki-sensei?",

Bukan, sosok itu bukan Uzumaki-sensei yang dikenalinya. Uzumaki-sensei tidak autis seperti sosok di hadapannya ini.

Sosok itu diam dan berseringai memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan tidak rata.

"Hozuki Suigetsu", ucap sosok yang mirip Naruto itu menyebut nama sang pemuda.

"Siapa kau? Ini dimana? Apa ini masih di Konoha? Apa kau suruhan papaku?",

"Menma tidak suka orang bawel!", sosok yang bernama Menma itu mulai mengeluarkan gunting berukuran sedang dari saku celananya. Gunting itu digunakan untuk memotong lidah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu berteriak kesakitan saat darah muncrat dari lidahnya yang terpotong.

"Itadakimasu~", Menma memasukkan potongan lidah Suigetsu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Membuat Suigetsu muntah bercampur darah karena jijik atas aksi kanibalisme yang dilakukan Menma.

"Lidah manusia memang lebih gurih~ Menma suka!", gunting berlumuran darah itupun dijilatnya sampai bersih.

"Pihyara pihyara pappaparapa~", senandungnya sambil menari asal dengan kondisi kaki yang pincang.

Menma berjalan ke sebuah lemari kayu yang telah usang. Memakai celemek biru yang tergantung di dalam lemari. Lalu diambil sebuah golok berkarat. Melihat golok itu, membuat mata Suigetsu membulat ngeri.

"Menma lapar", ucapnya menjilati gigi runcingnya.

Suigetsu berpikir bahwa orang autis ini akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup lalu memakannya.

_TaaaK _

Sekali ayun, golok berkarat itu berhasil menebas tangan kanan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu berteriak sekuat mungkin, mengeluarkan ucapan yang tidak bisa didengar jelas. Mungkin itu sumpah serapah.

Menma menarik potongan tangan yang terlilit rantai, langsung dilahapnya tanpa rasa jijik.

Bunyi daging kenyal yang terkoyak, kunyahan yang menjijikkan, bercampur dengan tangis kepedihan.

"Kau tahu, aniki sangat membencimu. Kau menyentuh milik aniki",

Suigetsu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Menma? Siapa kakaknya? Dia bahkan tidak tahu Menma itu siapa?

"Uchiha Sasuke itu milik aniki!",

Mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya disebut, Suigetsu langsung berpikir aneh. Jangan-jangan Sasuke juga ditawan di tempat ini.

"Uuueee!", Suigetsu meneriakkan nama Sasuke, dia takut Sasuke disiksa oleh orang gila ini.

"Tenang, tenang. Aniki memperlakukan Sasu-chan dengan baik, seperti~ Queen~", Menma mengedip nakal pada Suigetsu.

"Kau pasti lapar", tebak Menma.

_TaaaK _

Sebuah tebasan lagi mengenai tangan kiri Suigetsu. Menma menarik tangan itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Suigetsu yang terbuka. Menyodok paksa mulut Suigetsu dengan potongan tangan itu.

"Ayo dikunyah, ini enak lho", Menma menggerak-gerakkan rahang Suigetsu agar Suigetsu mau mengunyah.

Kesadaran Suigetsu mulai menipis. Dia ingin meminta Menma segera membunuhnya, jangan menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Kkikkikkiikk...", Menma tertawa setan sambil menikmati kembali tangan Suigetsu, sungguh nikmat, seperti ayam goreng.

Gigitan terakhir menyisakan tulang, Menma masih lapar, dia ingin lagi. Dia ingin daging yang lembut tidak bertulang.

"Lagi, lagi! Menma mau lagi!",

Dilayangkannya golok berkarat ke dada Suigetsu. Berkali-kali, hingga wajah dan pakaiannya terkena banyak cipratan darah. Suigetsu sudah tidak bernyawa saat dada itu terbelah dua.

"Yummy~", Menma tersenyum ketika berhasil mengeluarkan jantung Suigetsu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung melahapnya.

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Kau mau ke mana, Suke?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian kasual.

"Neji dan teman-teman mengajakku berkeliling", Naruto dapat melihat kesenangan di wajah Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke sangat senang karena dia punya banyak teman sekarang.

"Batalkan!", tegas Naruto tidak suka.

"Mereka temanku, sensei",

"Aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling",

Naruto memang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginannya, tapi Sasuke tetap ingin pergi bersama teman barunya. Ini kesempatannya, kapan lagi dia bisa berteman dengan Neji dan teman-teman? Bagaimana jika dia menolak ajakan Neji? Mereka pasti akan membullynya lagi. Tidak mau! Dia sudah lelah dibully.

"Sensei, aku ingin punya teman", pinta Sasuke dengan nada memohon.

"Mereka bukan temanmu, mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu",

"Mereka sudah berubah, sensei",

Mereka tidak akan berubah, Naruto tahu persis itu. Tapi, Sasuke terlalu mudah percaya pada mereka.

"Baiklah, kuizinkan kau pergi. Tapi kau harus membawa ponselmu",

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang dibelinya untuk Sasuke dulu. Sasuke tidak pernah memakai ponsel mahal itu karena tidak cocok untuknya. Bisa-bisa, dia dituduh mencuri gara-gara memiliki ponsel mahal. Tapi, kali ini, Sasuke dengan terpaksa harus membawa ponsel itu.

"Hubungi aku, jika mereka membullymu", Naruto menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn", angguk Sasuke pasrah.

Selama ponsel itu dibawa Sasuke, setidaknya Naruto bisa sedikit tenang melepaskan Sasuke di luar sana.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto memandangi kepergian Sasuke. Setelah sosok Sasuke menghilang dari gerbang, dengan segera Naruto memanggil Genma.

"Genma, tolong awasi Sasuke", perintah Naruto pada Genma.

"Baik, Naruto-sama",

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, ponsel yang dibawanya itu telah dipasangi pelacak dan penyadap.

* * *

Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Sakon, Rock Lee, mereka berlima mentraktir Sasuke di sebuah cafe yang menurut Sasuke sangat mahal. Seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di cafe elite ini.

"Makanlah, Sasu-chan", bujuk Neji yang melihat Sasuke segan menyantap tart cokelat yang dipesan Neji. Tart cokelat itu terlihat lezat, sudah lama dia tidak makan tart.

"Hn. Itadakimasu", Sasuke langsung melahap tart cokelat itu.

Neji dan teman-teman menertawakannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka tertawa?

"Mmm~ Mungkin saja mereka ingin aku tertawa juga", pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, menyeimbangi tawa teman-temannya.

"Enak?", tanya Neji.

"Hn. Ini enak! Terima kasih", Sasuke tersenyum atas kebaikan teman-temannya.

Sambil mengemil, Kiba membuat sebuah lelucon hingga mereka tertawa. Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan, mulai dari sekolah, hobby dan perempuan. Sasuke jadi tahu banyak hal tentang teman-temannya ini.

_"Punya teman itu sungguh menyenangkan",_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke bukannya tidak pernah merasakan pertemanan. Dulu, saat dia masih menjadi Uchiha terpandang, teman-temannya sungguh banyak. Sasuke sangat disegani karena dia anak pejabat. Tapi, setelah kasus korupsi itu terkuak, mendadak teman-temannya menjauhinya dan berbalik membullynya. Uchiha yang terpandang itu tidak bernilai lagi bahkan telah dianggap sampah masyarakat.

"Ne, Sasu-chan! Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?", tanya Rock Lee.

"Jatuh cinta?", tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau belum pernah merasakannya?", tebak Kiba yang duduk di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Seperti apa rasanya?", Sasuke dibuat penasaran dengan Kiba.

"Rasanya mendebarkan~", Kiba menunjuk dada Sasuke,"...di dalam sini bedebum dedebum",

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Dia pernah merasakan hal itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Naruto menciumnya.

_"Tidak mungkin",_ guman Sasuke. Tidak mingkin dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Kau pernah merasakannya, Sasu-chan?", tanya Rock Lee yang kepo.

"Belum...ehehehee...", cengir Sasuke berbohong.

"Kalau kau merasakannya, kau harus cerita pada kami!", tegas Neji yang terkesan memaksa.

"Hn", angguk Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tidak mungkin memberi tahu pada mereka tentang perasaan anehnya pada sang sensei. Bisa-bisa mereka menjauhinya karena aneh.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah gelap, sudah pukul 7 malam. Anak muda kalau nongkrong memang tidak ingat waktu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasu-chan!", pamit Neji dan Kiba dari dalam mobil.

"Hn! Sampai jumpa besok, teman-teman!", Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat.

Perlahan sosok Sasuke mulai menjauh dari kaca spion. Neji dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lihat, dia melahapnya sampai habis", ucap Neji yang duduk di bangku kemudi, sedangkan Kiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benar-benar rakus", ejek Kiba berekspresi jijik.

"Bahan kue yang kadaluarsa dan pewarna tekstil, cukup berguna juga. Aku salut dengan eksperimen Sakon",

"Ahahahaa... Apa perutnya baik-baik saja?",

"Tentu saja. Sampah makan sampah, tidak mungkin sakit",

"Ahahahaa...",

* * *

Sasuke pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri, tapi Naruto tidak suka itu. Seharusnya hanya dialah yang bisa membahagiakan Sasuke, bukan orang-orang munafik itu.

"Kau sudah makan, Suke?", tanya Naruto.

"Belum", Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto pasti belum makan malam, Naruto selalu ingin makan bersamanya.

"Ayo, kita makan di luar", ajak Naruto.

"Aku bisa memasak...",

"Ayo!", sela Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. Naruto ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa membahagiakan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memasak untuk Naruto, dia kecewa saat Naruto menolaknya cepat.

* * *

Sesampainya di Ichiraku -restoran berbintang favorite Naruto. Sambil menunggu menu utama datang, Sasuke bercerita tentang jalan-jalannya bersama Neji dan teman-temannya. Naruto malas mendengarkannya, dia hanya tertarik dengan wajah manis Sasuke. Dia ingin secepatnya menyicipi wajah itu.

"Mereka sungguh baik padaku", ucap Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa kau yakin, mereka baik padamu?",

"Sensei, mereka temanku sekarang", Sasuke lelah pada Naruto yang terus mencurigai mereka, "Kalaupun mereka punya niat membullyku lagi, aku tidak akan menyesal telah berteman dengan mereka",

Naruto harus memutar otak agar Sasuke tidak berteman dengan siapapun. Dia ingin memonopoly Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah sekolah? Luar negeri?", tawar Naruto.

"Sensei, jangan membuatku berhutang banyak padamu",

"Kau hanya perlu membayarnya dengan impianmu. Bayarlah semua hutangmu dengan menjadi dokter",

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, sensei",

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin bisa menjadi dokter?",

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia ingin menjadi dokter dengan biaya sendiri -walaupun itu mustahil. Dia tidak ingin Naruto membiayai kuliahnya. Dia masih punya ego dan harga diri. Sasuke memang miskin dan Naruto sangat kaya, Sasuke tidak ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan Naruto untuk mencapai cita-citanya.

"Izinkan aku untuk menamatkan sekolahku di sini", pinta Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, setelah tamat, dia akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk biaya kuliahnya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu membebani Naruto.

Naruto agak kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu", Naruto terpaksa menyetujuinya.

"Kau marah padaku, sensei?",

Naruto sengaja mencibir seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. Siapa sangka? Ekspresi Naruto ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, sensei",

Ah, sial! Mengapa Sasuke malah tersenyum di saat Naruto sedang marah? Senyuman yang manis itu berhasil mendinginkan pikiran Naruto.

* * *

Pagi ini, Naruto tidak bisa mengantarkan Sasuke ke sekolah karena ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menyuruh Genma mengantarkan Sasuke.

Sekarang, Naruto telah sampai di Suna -2 jam dari Konoha menggunakan mobil-, lebih tepatnya di sebuah cafe di pusat perkantoran. Meskipun sudah jam kerja, tapi cafe ini masih terlihat beberapa karyawan yang sedang bersantai menyantap roti dan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Yo!", seorang pria dengan luka melintang di hidung menyapa Naruto.

Naruto segera menghampiri pria itu dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Roti?", tawar pria itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih", tolak Naruto, "Ada apa memanggilku, Umino-san?",

Pria yang bernama lengkap Umino Iruka, menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang. Naruto mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tampak beberapa lembar foto dirinya bersama seorang murid bernama Aburame Shino. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat foto itu.

"Foto itu diambil dari CCTV yang terpasang di sebuah toko", jelas Iruka.

"Lalu?", Naruto bersikap tenang menghadapi Iruka yang merupakan anggota kepolisian.

"Kau bersama anak itu sebelum hilang?",

"Hn", angguk Naruto yang masih begitu tenang.

"Dimana anak itu?",

Naruto berseringai.

"Sudah kujadikan mahakarya",

"Ooo", Iruka tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu polos.

Iruka menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Berkat kemampuan hacking 'anakku', kau lepas dari masalah",

"Hn. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada anakmu",

"Semua bukti yang melibatkanmu telah terhapus. Hanya tersisa itu, silakan hancurkan sendiri",

"Terima kasih...paman",

Sebenarnya Umino Iruka adalah paman angkat Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan sang paman. Dia harus menutupi hubungan itu. Karena Naruto berstatus penjahat dan Iruka adalah polisi yang membantu dan menutupi ulah penjahat.

"Lain kali hati-hati",

"Hn. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Umino-san", cengir Naruto.

Naruto sungguh beruntung memiliki paman yang begitu menyayanginya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja pihak kepolisian sudah datang mengintrogasinya.

"Kudengar, kau menemukan mainan baru",

"Dia bukan mainan, tapi dia ratuku",

"Ratu? Apa dia begitu menarik?",

"Tentu saja! Dia sangat menarik dan manis",

"Siapa orang yang kurang beruntung itu?",

"Ck!", decak Naruto, "Mengapa kalian bisa menganggap orang itu bernasib sial karena telah menarik perhatianku?",

"Karena kau tidak bisa merawat mainanmu dengan baik",

Naruto teringat dengan mainan lamanya yang bernama Sai. Sai adalah anak sebatang kara yang dipungutnya. Dia terpaksa menghabisi Sai karena anak itu mencoba kabur darinya.

"Kali ini, aku bersumpah untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan dia!", tegas Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kuharap kau menepati janjimu", Iruka tersenyum padanya.

"Hn!",

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang beruntung itu?", tanya Iruka yang masih penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke",

"Uchiha? Koruptor yang bunuh diri itu?",

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya",

"Baru-baru ini salah satu anak Uchiha meninggal karena tabrak lari. Karena keluarga Uchiha cuma punya 2 anak, berarti dia satu-satunya yang tersisa",

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan melepaskan nama terkutuk itu",

Iruka tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang begitu percaya diri.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik agar dia tidak menyusul keluarganya di alam sana",

Ucapan Iruka, membuat Naruto mengernyit. Seolah-olah, Naruto tidak bisa menjaga Sasuke.

* * *

Di kelas.

"Taraaah~ Bento spesial untuk Sasuke-kun~", seru Sakura dan Ino serentak sambil memamerkan isi bento 2 susun yang dibuatnya.

"Untukku?", Sasuke keheranan melihat 2 gadis centil itu, tumben sekali mereka membuatkan bento untuknya.

"Hn. Untuk Uchiha Sasuke-kun yang paling tampan dan keren", ucap Sakura, diiringi dengan anggukan Ino.

Setelah bertahun-tahun dihina, akhirnya ada gadis yang mau memujinya kembali.

"Tapi aku sudah membawa bento", tolak Sasuke secara halus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran saja?", saran Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengambil kotak bento milik Sasuke dan berlari ke luar kelas.

"Walaupun rasanya tidak begitu enak, tolong dimakan saja ya!", pinta Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian dia berlari menyusul Sakura.

Sasuke terpaksa memakan bento buatan kedua gadis centil itu.

"Itadakimasu", Sasuke menyumpit spagetti dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mengernyit saat lidahnya merasakan asam dari cream keju spagetti. Memang penampilan tidak seenak rasanya, tapi Sasuke tetap memakannya.

_"Mereka sudah bersusah payah membuatkan ini untukku",_ guman Sasuke.

Dia sungguh bersyukur.

* * *

Di kantin.

"Kalian tidak mau memakannya?", tanya Chouji yang sedang melahap bento milik Sasuke.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memakan makanan sampah itu? Yuck! Terima kasih!", tolak Sakura menatap jijik pada bento itu. Inopun ikut jijik.

"Tapi setidaknya ini lebih mewah daripada sampah yang pernah dibawanya dulu", bujuk Kiba yang ikut menyomot bento itu.

"Melihat kalian makan saja, sudah membuatku eneg", ejek Ino.

Ingin rasanya Neji menyumpal mulut berisik kedua gadis itu dengan kaus kaki Kiba.

"Kalian masih ada bahan?", tanya Sakon.

"Bahan yang kami berikan kemarin sudah habis?", tanya Ino.

"Bahan kalian terlalu bau, aku tidak bisa menyamarkan bau itu", jelas Sakon.

"Bagaimana dengan air rendaman kaki atau air seniku?", tawar Kiba terkekeh.

"Ueeekk!", Chouji langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Yuck!", kedua gadis itu menjerit jijik.

"Muntahan Chouji juga boleh...ahahahaa..", sambung Sakon yang dihadiahi tendangan dari Sakura yang membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi.

Ino dan Sakura meninggalkan mereka, kedua gadis itu tidak tahan dengan obrolan yang menjijikkan itu.

"Aku jadi mual membayangkannya", Neji pergi membeli softdrink untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang membuatnya mual.

* * *

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke mulai merasa mules di perutnya. Daripada menahannya dan mengganggu konsentrasinya belajar, akhirnya Sasuke izin ke toilet. Neji dan teman-teman saling melirik dan melempar seringai.

* * *

Di toilet dia bertemu dengan 5 kakak kelas yang sedang merokok. Kepulan asap yang memenuhi ruangan, membuat Sasuke sulit bernafas, dia sangat benci aroma rokok.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?", salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut Sasuke mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Mereka mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke lantai, menduduki tubuh kurus Sasuke.

"Senpai, aku ingin ke kelas", ucap Sasuke yang tidak jadi ke toilet.

"Kudengar kau diasuh oleh Uzumaki-sensei. Jadi, sekarang kau bukan Uchiha lagi",

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau tetap Uchiha", sambung seorang yang lain.

Sasuke tahu itu. Meskipun dia mengganti nama atau berubah menjadi kayapun, dia tetap tidak bisa lepas dengan takdirnya itu. Takdir sebagai Uchiha yang terhina.

_DuaGH _

Sebuah tendangan mendarat ke wajah Sasuke. Tendangan itu membuat mulut dan gusinya berdarah. Sang pelaku meniupkan segumpal asap ke wajah Sasuke.

"Uhuk..uhuk...", Sasuke terbatuk-batuk menghirup asap beracun itu.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang", tangan kekar mencengram pipi Sasuke hingga mulutnya terbuka menyerupai huruf 0, "Julurkan lidahmu!",

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia tahu bahwa senior itu ingin memasukkan puntung rokok itu ke mulutnya.

Keempat rekannya memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

Menjambak rambutnya, menampar pipinya, menarik hidungnya, semua cara mereka lakukan hingga Sasuke lelah menutup rapat mulutnya. Mulutnya berhasil dipaksa buka oleh mereka, langsung saja mereka memasukkan puntung rokok yang masih menyala ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sulutan api itu membuat mulut dan lidahnya perih. Dia menjerit, tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Mereka membungkam mulutnya dengan kuat, mereka tertawa melihatnya tersiksa.

"Telan! Lalu selesai!",

Mendengar mereka akan menyudahi penyiksaan ini, Sasuke terpaksa menelan dengan susah payah semua puntung rokok di mulutnya.

"Good!", mereka menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang memerah, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Seorang lagi melempar kain pel ke wajah Sasuke, lalu pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

Sasuke merangkak ke closet duduk untuk memuntahkan apa yang ditelannya barusan.

* * *

Bell telah berbunyi, pertanda saatnya pulang sekolah. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit hingga suasana sepi, barulah Sasuke beranjak turun dari ranjang. Dia merasa mual dan perutnya terasa terkikis, sehingga dia memilih untuk membolos dan beristirahat di UKS. Sekarang rasa mual dan sakit itu sudah menghilang.

Di koridor, tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa murid yang berjalan melewatinya, melewati Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Ini lebih baik, ketimbang mereka melihatnya lalu menjejal kakinya hingga terjatuh.

Sesampainya di kelasnya yang sepi, dia tidak menemukan buku-buku dan tasnya. Hanya ada sebuah memo dengan tulisan tangan yang jelek. Memo itu menyuruhnya untuk ke kolam.

Raut wajah Sasuke menyendu. Dia mengira teman-teman sekelasnya telah berhenti membullynya dan berbalik berteman dengannya. Tapi ternyata masih ada beberapa yang menolak keberadaannya.

_"Mereka bukan temanmu, mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu", _

_"Apa kau yakin, mereka baik padamu?", _

Sasuke menggeleng kuat saat kalimat Naruto mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran jelek, Sasuke segera berlari menuju kolam.

* * *

Sesampainya di kolam berbentuk lingkaran yang dihiasi air mancur. Di sana tampak beberapa robekan kertas dari buku-buku dan juga ada sebuah tas yang mengambang di dalam air.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi", Sasuke menghela nafas jenuh.

Dia berjongkok di tepi kolam, meraih barang-barangnya yang terendam air. Tanpa dia sadari ada 3 sosok mengendap-ngendap menghampirinya. Mereka adalah Dosu, Zaku dan Kin. Kin menendang punggung Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjungkang ke dalam kolam. Mereka tertawa setan saat melihat Sasuke kebasahan dan diguyur air mancur.

"Meskipun Neji dan lainnya telah berteman denganmu, tapi kami tidak akan pernah berteman dengan sampah masyarakat sepertimu!", tegas Zaku.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sampah masyarkat?", guman Sasuke.

"Tidak apa", Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia sudah biasa mendengar cacian itu.

Kembali dia memunguti barang-barangnya. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia merasa lega karena dia tahu bahwa Neji dan teman-teman tidak membullynya. Sasuke malah semakin yakin untuk berteman dengan mereka.

* * *

"Anda dibully lagi, Sasuke-sama?", tanya Genma melihat Sasuke sedang mengeringkan buku-buku dan tasnya di pinggir kolam.

Genma telah setengah jam lebih menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang, tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung terlihat. Akhirnya Genma memutuskan untuk memasuki area sekolah untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Genma-san", Sasuke tersenyum.

Genma bisa melihat kedua pipi Sasuke yang memerah dan juga luka di bibir Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?", Genma melepaskan blazer hitamnya dan mengenakannya ke tubuh Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak kedinginan.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Genma-san",

Genma yang kesal melihat Sasuke yang begitu lemah dan terlalu lembut, akhirnya hanya bisa membantu Sasuke mengeringkan barang-barangnya.

* * *

Shizune dan kedua maid lainnya sedang membantu mengeringkan dan memperbaiki buku-buku Sasuke yang rusak tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menyalin kembali isi buku catatan yang rusak ke dalam buku catatan yang baru.

"Istirahatlah, Sasuke-sama", saran Shizune melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan.

"Aku masih harus menyalin",

"Biar kami saja",

"Tidak apa, sekalian mengulang kembali pelajaran", Sasuke tersenyum lembut, meskipun lidahnya perih saat berbicara dan perutnya kembali nyeri.

Genma tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Dia melaporkan semua yang dia tahu pada Naruto. Sambil menunggu Naruto pulang, Naruto menyuruh Genma untuk memberi minum Sasuke teh herbal yang dicampur obat tidur. Bertujuan agar Sasuke istirahat dan berhenti memaksakan diri.

"Anda terlihat pucat, Sasuke-sama. Silakan minum teh ini",

"Terima kasih Genma-san. Maaf merepotkan", Sasuke meneguk habis teh herbal itu, berharap teh itu bisa mengurangi nyeri di perutnya.

Kurang dari 15 menit, Sasukepun tertidur. Genma menggotong Sasuke ke kamarnya. Tanpa Genma sadari sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto berseringai dari balik pintu kamar di sebelahnya.

Setelah Genma keluar dari kamar Sasuke, sosok itu berlari -menyeret kaki kirinya yang cacat- memasuki kamar.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Tidak jadi di wattpad yey!


	7. Chapter 07

[Chaptered]

Title : The Person who Killed Me

Chapter : 7 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Shonen Ai, Gore?

BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Udah berkapang ini ff. :v

Fokus tamatin ini dulu deh.

* * *

"Sasu-queen~", Menma -sosok itu, tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Dia memandang wajah manis Sasuke bak serigala kelaparan. Tangan kasar Menma menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang masih memerah. "Halus~ Menma suka~",

Menma senang bisa menyentuh mainan baru Naruto, sang kakak. Selama ini, Naruto melarang Menma untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Naruto tidak suka perhatian Sasuke terbagi untuk Menma. Sasuke hanya milik Naruto seorang.

Tangan kasar Menma beralih ke bibir Sasuke.

"Eh? Luka? Sasu-queen terluka?", Menma memiringkan kepalanya, mengapa ada luka di wajah yang manis ini?

Menma membuka mulut Sasuke lebar-lebar untuk memeriksa apakah ada luka lain? Dan Menma menemukan 3 bentolan luka di lidah Sasuke.

"Mereka menyakiti Sasu-queen lagi", Menma mendesis geram pada orang-orang yang membully Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia memakan orang-orang itu.

Di sela-sela kemarahannya, sekilas muncul rasa penasaran dan sebuah kesempatan emas untuk Menma.

Menma merebahkan diri di atas tubuh Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

"Aniki sayang Sasu-queen. Menmapun sayang Sasu-queen",

Tangan Menma menyusup ke dalam kaos Sasuke, meraba-raba dada rata Sasuke, lalu menekan-nekan puting Sasuke.

"Kikikkik...", dia terkiki geli karena berhasil menyentuh mainan baru sang kakak.

_CeeKLeeeK_

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria jangkung berbadan atletis, berambut perak. Darah segar masih mengalir dari dahinya. Karena ingin menemui Sasuke, Menma terpaksa memukul pria itu.

"Menma-sama, anda tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh milik Naruto-sama", pria itu tersenyum di balik cadar hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Sebentar saja, Kakashi-san~", rengek Menma yang masih ingin meraba lagi tubuh Sasuke.

Pria bercadar bernama Kakashi itu adalah salah satu orang yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Menma. Menma butuh banyak pengawasan karena Menma adalah pemuda autis yang sadis.

"Jika Naruto-sama mengetahuinya, anda akan dibunuh",

"Menma kan adiknya. Tidak mungkin aniki tega",

"Anda seperti tidak tahu Naruto-sama saja",

"Huh!", dengus Menma yang akhirnya mau melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Menma tahu bahwa Naruto akan berubah menjadi monster gila saat dia marah. Menma masih ingin hidup.

"Sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar, Menma-sama",

"Ck!", Menma berjalan malas meninggalkan kamar.

Kakashi merapikan kaos Sasuke yang tersingkap, menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke hingga sebatas leher. Sasuke tidur begitu nyenyak, sama sekali tidak terganggu saat kedatangan Menma. Dosis obat tidur itu terlalu tinggi, hingga Sasuke tidak sadar dengan lingkungannya.

_"Memang mirip dengan Sai",_ guman Kakashi memandangi wajah Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang begitu pemalas. Tidak seharusnya dia tidur siang hingga hari sudah berubah menjadi senja, dia masih harus menyalin catatannya.

Saat dia menuruni ranjang, kembali dirasakan nyeri di perutnya. Nyeri itu masih bisa ditahannya.

Melangkahkan kaki dan duduk menghadap meja belajar. Mencari-cari buku yang harus disalin ulang. Tidak ditemukannya.

Dia teringat bahwa tadi siang Shizune membantu mengeringkan buku-bukunya, mungkin saja buku-buku itu disimpan oleh Shizune.

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar.

_BuuuuG_

Telinga Sasuke menangkap suara benda jatuh. Suara itu berasal dari pintu yang terletak di ujung lorong. Sejak tinggal di rumah ini, Sasuke belum pernah berkeliling mengamati letak ruangan sekitar. Dia menunggu Naruto mengajaknya, dia segan untuk berkeliling sendirian.

_BuuuuG_

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Sensei?", tebak Sasuke asal.

Perlahan kaki itu melangkah ke sumber suara. Rasa penasarannya lebih besar ketimbang rasa segan.

_BuuuuG_

"Sen...",

"Sasuke-sama", panggil Genma menginterupsi Sasuke.

"Genma-san!", Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah Genma, "Aku mendengar sesuatu di dalam sana",

"Mungkin itu suara jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat", jelas Genma.

"O, begitu", Sasuke menerima mentah-mentah penjelasan Genma.

"Buku-buku anda sudah diperbarui. Apa anda sudah siap untuk makan malam?",

Sasuke menjadi tidak enak hati. Masalahnya seharusnya dia selesaikan sendiri, jangan melibatkan orang lain.

"Maaf merepotkan", Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk segan.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan. Sasuke-sama adalah bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Kami sangat senang bisa membantu anda",

Bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki? Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa dia bisa seberuntung ini?

* * *

Di sisi lain.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong -tempat Sasuke mendengar suara benda jatuh.

Naruto baru saja memberi pelajaran pada Menma. Dia sangat marah karena Menma dengan lancangnya menyentuh Sasuke -miliknya. Bukan Kakashi yang mengadukannya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto sendiri yang melihatnya melalui CCTV yang tersembunyi di jam dinding kamar.

"Ini peringatan terakhir", desis Naruto menatap tajam Menma yang wajahnya babak belur dihajar Naruto, "Jangan sentuh Sasukeku",

"Ehehehe...", Menma hanya tercengir bodoh sambil menjilati darah di mulutnya.

Naruto mendorong wajah Menma, lalu menginjak kepalanya seperti menginjak puntung rokok.

* * *

Makan malam berlangsung dengan sunyi. Hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke duduk menyantap hidangan lezat yang tertata di atas meja berbentuk persegi. Sebelum kehadiran Sasuke, Naruto jarang sekali makan di rumah. Naruto lebih suka makan di kedai sambil berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang tak dikenal ketimbang makan sendirian di rumah.

"Sensei", Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ya?",

"Keluargamu tidak tinggal di sini?",

"Mereka di Amerika",

"Kau orang Amerika?",

"Papa Amerika, mama Jepang",

"Kau punya kakak atau adik?",

"Hn", angguk Naruto singkat.

"Diman...",

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?", sela Naruto.

"Sedikit lebih menyenangkan", sebenarnya Sasuke enggan membahas tentang sekolahnya, dia lebih tertarik untuk mengkepoin Naruto.

"Siapa yang membullymu kali ini?",

"Kakak kelas", Sasuke terpaksa mengaku.

"Kau kenal mereka?",

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia memang tidak banyak mengenal murid-murid di sekolahnya. Sebaliknya, mereka tahu pasti siapa itu sosok Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sekali-kali, kau harus melawan",

"Aku tidak ingin mereka semakin membenciku",

Saat pertama kali dibully, Sasuke masih bisa melawan. Tapi sialnya, tidak ada yang memihaknya. Mereka -termasuk para guru malah menyalahkannya. Mulai saat itu, Sasuke hanya diam menerima pembullyan itu. Melawan, akan membuat hidupnya dan Itachi bertambah sulit. Mereka tidak punya banyak uang untuk ganti rugi.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka yang telah membencimu, karena mereka tidak mungkin menyayangimu. Yang harus kau ingat, sikap lembekmu tidak bisa mengubah mereka",

Sekali benci tetap benci, tidak mungkin mereka bisa berubah.

"Jika kau lebih tegas, mungkin hidupmu akan berubah",

Ya. Sasuke ingin mengubah hidupnya.

"Percayalah bahwa aku selalu di pihakmu",

Hn. Sasuke harus berubah!

* * *

Setiap jam istirahat di kelas. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menerima makanan gratis dari Sakura dan Ino. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak hati terus menerima bento gratis setiap hari. Terlebih lagi beberapa orang yang melihat, menatapnya dengan sinis. Bagaimana bisa, sampah seperti dirinya bisa menarik perhatian dari kedua gadis cantik itu?

"Kami sedang berlatih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang pintar memasak", jelas Ino penuh harap bahwa Sasuke tidak menolaknya.

"Untuk itu, Sasuke-kun tolong cicipi ini", sambung Sakura.

Karena alasan itulah, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Tidak menghiraukan semua pandangan sinis yang merendahkannya.

_"Jangan pedulikan mereka yang telah membencimu, karena mereka tidak mungkin menyayangimu_",

Yang penting Sasuke harus menjaga hubungan baik pada teman-temannya. Agar mereka tidak memusuhinya lagi.

* * *

Karena besok hari libur, malam ini Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk makan malam di luar, sekaligus menonton film di bioskop. Perasaan Sasuke mendadak campur aduk.

"Ini benar-benar aneh!", Sasuke menyentuh dadanya.

_Bedebum bedebum_

Detak jantungnya terasa berdetak kuat. Kepalanya mulai pusing menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran yang aneh-aneh. Naruto hanya mengajaknya nonton, bukan berkencan kan?

"Suke? Kau sudah siap?", panggil Naruto yang muncul dari pintu kamar.

"I, iya...", sahut Sasuke. Padahal perasaan aneh itu belum hilang.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?", Naruto menyentuh leher Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Rasa dingin itu membuat Sasuke teringat masa itu. Rasa dingin saat lidah Orochimaru menjilatinya.

_PLaaaaK_

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menepis kuat tangan itu. Mengambil langkah mundur.

"Suke?", panggil Naruto.

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Dia melihat Naruto menutupi punggung tangannya. Punggung tangan Naruto pasti perih.

"A, a...", Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"It's OK, Suke", Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Naruto perlahan melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke masih menunduk menatap lantai, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Merasa Sasuke tidak bergeming, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"It's OK, Suke~ It's OK, Suke~", bisik Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Sasuke.

Aroma jeruk yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa di hadapannya bukan Orochimaru. Sasuke menarik ujung kaos Naruto, merasa ingin dilindungi.

"Maaf, sensei...", ucap Sasuke seperti berbisik.

"It's OK", guman Naruto.

It's OK

It's OK

Kalimat itu selalu membuatnya tenang.

* * *

Suasana kikuk terjadi saat makan malam. Sasuke menjatuhkan sendok dan juga menumpahkan jus tomatnya. Dia salah tingkah karena Naruto terus tersenyum menatapnya. Ditambah dengan suasanya room yang hanya ada mereka berdua sebagai tamu. Diiringi musik klasik yang romantis. Seperti berkencan.

_"Ini bukan kencan!",_ tegas Sasuke dalam hati. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?", tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terus menggeleng.

"E, enak! Ini enak!", dengan lahapnya Sasuke menyuapi spageti ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Sasuke. Uchiha yang calm, bisa sekonyol ini. Eits, dia bukan lagi Uchiha! Dia adalalah Uzumaki Sasuke, miliknya.

"Tambah lagi ya", Naruto menyodorkan jatah daging panggangnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, mulutnya terlalu penuh untuk berbicara.

_"Ini memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan!",_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Saat menonton film action di bioskoppun. Debaran di dadanya masih kencang. Ditambah lagi tangan dingin Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya membuat Sasuke tersontak. Sasuke selalu terkejut saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuhnya. Dan mengapa tangan Naruto akhir-akhir ini terasa dingin?

"It's me, Suke", bisik Naruto mengelus-elus lengan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha menerima sentuhan dingin Naruto. Tanpa sadar, dia menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto terlalu erat.

"Jangan takut padaku, Suke", bisik Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma Naruto. Aroma yang tercium di pagi hari saat dia terbangun. Aroma yang menenangkannya dari mimpi buruk.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Naruto.

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku",_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sepertinya, Sasuke sudah menaruh kepercayaan pada sang sensei kuning ini.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto jarang pulang ke rumah. Di sekolahpun, Naruto terlihat serius mengajar. Biasanya Naruto akan memanfaatkan jam kosong untuk menemui ataupun berchatting dengan Sasuke.

_"Ada apa denganku?",_ guman Sasuke. Tersenyum kecut memandangi layar ponselnya. Berharap sang sensei menghubunginya atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat.

"Kau kenapa, bro!", Kiba datang dan duduk di meja Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja", Sasuke segera menyimpan ponselnya ke laci meja. Dia tidak ingin Kiba melihat ponselnya.

"Baguslah!", Kiba menepuk kuat pundak Sasuke.

"Dimana Neji?", Sasuke tidak melihat sosok gondrong yang selalu berdampingan dengan Kiba.

Kiba bilang, Neji izin mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah. Hinata sedang tidak enak badan. Sebagai kakak sepupu, Neji harus menjaga Hinata, karena sangat berbahaya membiarkan seorang gadis kaya dan cantik seperti Hinata, berkeliaran seorang diri.

Kiba suka sekali bercerita. Apapun gossip yang beredar, dia selalu tahu karena pada dasarnya sifatnya memang suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. Gossip yang menjadi perbincangan kali ini adalah nasib Aburame Shino yang masih belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Kurasa Shino dibunuh dan jasadnya dibakar untuk menghilangkan jejak",

Sasuke melirik sekilas bangku kosong, tempat yang diduduki Shino.

"Memangnya Shino salah apa sehingga dibunuh?",

"Mungkin karena dia anak orang kaya yang manja dan juga sombong...kekekeke...",

Sasuke tidak memberi komentar apa-apa, karena dia memang tidak tahu sosok Shino dan keluarganya itu seperti apa?

* * *

Di sisi lain.

Di ruang guru.

Naruto duduk santai di kursi empuknya. Kedua matamnya terpejam, earphone masih terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Mmm...fufufu...", menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Anjing itu pintar juga",

Yang sedang didengarkan Naruto bukanlah sebuah lagu ataupun musik instrument, melainkan percakapan antara Kiba dan Sasuke.

Selain ponsel, Naruto juga memasang penyadap di dalam ransel Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskan pengawasannya terhadap Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke saat dia tidak ada.

* * *

Sasuke hanya duduk diam di sofa, mengamati Naruto yang sedang mengemasi pakaiannya. Sasuke ingin bertanya, kemana Naruto akan pergi? Tapi dia terlalu segan untuk bertanya, dia tidak ingin mengusik urusan pribadi Naruto.

Pikirannya bercampur aduk, antara ingin bertanya atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana, sensei?"

"Kirigakure."

"Kirigakure?" Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Naruto pergi ke tempat sejauh itu?

"Aku mau menghadiri pesta lajang sahabatku," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menunduk, memikirkan bahwa Naruto akan lama kembali. Dia pasti merasa bosan di rumah tanpa Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di rumah saat Naruto tidak ada?

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak mau ikut, karena kau lebih mementingkan sekolah."

"Mau," jawab Sasuke yang masih menunduk, "Aku mau ikut."

Naruto menaikkan dagu Sasuke agar bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kau ingin membolos?"

"Aku belum pernah ke Kirigakure," jawaban Sasuke memang melenceng dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi, tidak apa jika membolos?"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku suka keputusanmu!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke, kemudian dia lanjut berkemas.

Sasuke masih memikirkan keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin membolos, tapi dia lebih tidak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

Perjalanan melalui udara memakan waktu dua jam, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kapal yang menghabiskan waktu empat jam. Merekapun tiba di Kirigakure.

Kirigakure adalah sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi laut yang luas. Arsitektur bangunan yang kuno tapi bernilai seni. Tidak banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat di sini. Meskipun terkesan tidak modern, tapi banyak wisatawan datang ke sini.

"Kau ingin makan atau istirahat?" tawar Naruto.

"Istirahat saja," Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia mabuk laut.

"Hn, baiklah! Kita ke penginapan,"

* * *

Saat Sasuke terbangun dari istirahatnya, Naruto tidak ada di tempat. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi berendam di onsen.

Penginapan ini hanya memiliki onsen campuran, tempatnya cukup ramai dan luas. Tidak masalah bagi Sasuke untuk berbaur dengan yang lain, karena dia memang mau berendam.

"Haaa~" Sasuke mendesah merasakan hangatnya air yang merendami tubuhnya. Sesekali menyipratkan wajahnya dengan air. Sambil duduk bersandar, mendongakkan kepala, menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk basah.

Sudah sangat lama dia tidak pergi ke onsen, terakhir kali tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat malam pergantian tahun, Itachi mengajaknya berlibur ke pegunungan. Cuaca saat itu memang dingin, untuk itu mereka menginap di penginapan yang menyediakan onsen. Walaupun harga penginapan itu jauh lebih mahal dari penginapan biasa.

"Ahahaha... Aku masih single."

Sasuke mengenali suara serak-serak cempreng itu. Dia menjauhkan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. Menoleh, mencari-cari sosok berambut kuning di antara para pengunjung. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto ada di sini.

_"Ketemu!"_ serunya dalam hati. Dia senang bisa menemukan Naruto di tempat ini. "Sen..." Dia berhenti memanggil, ketika melihat Naruto diapit oleh dua wanita cantik berdada besar. Di sana juga ada beberapa pria dan wanita lainnya.

_"Itu pasti teman-teman sensei,"_ pikir Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Naruto, kembali dia merilekskan tubuhnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan handuk basah.

"Kau begitu tampan, mengapa masih single?"

"Karena tidak ada yang tertarik padaku," jawab Naruto.

Pembicaraan mereka terdengar menarik di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menggeser sedikit posisinya, agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Sedikit merutuk karena dirinya sudah menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

"Kalau aku jadi pacarmu lagi, bagaimana?" seorang wanita seksi mengedip genit pada Naruto.

"Ahahaha... Memangnya kau masih tertarik padaku, Shion-chan?"

"Ahahaha..." Wanita seksi bernama Shion itu ikut tertawa. "Kita sama-sama single kan? Lagi pula, kita pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."

Naruto melirik sosok berambut pantat ayam yang sedang duduk bersandar menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk basah. Naruto tahu bahwa sosok itu sedang menguping.

"Why not," seringai Naruto. "Buat aku tertarik padamu lagi, Shion-chan."

"Ah! Itu mudah!"

"Ayo, cium dia, Shion-chan! Mungkin saja dia langsung jatuh cinta lagi padamu!" saran seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di kening kirinya.

Mendengar bahwa wanita itu ingin mencium Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengenyahkan handuk basah yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana rupa wanita yang pernah menjadi pacar Naruto?

Wanita yang bernama Shion itu sungguh cantik dengan rambut pirangnya, tubuhnya seksi terutama pada bagian dadanya, kulitnya juga putih. Ada sedikit iri yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion dengan nada manja.

"Hn. Silakan!"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Shion kegirangan.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mempersilakan Shion untuk menciumnya. Sasuke melihat itu dengan hati berdebar-debar, tangannya memcengkram kuat handuk basahnya. Saat bibir Shion menyentuh bibir Naruto, wajah dan dada Sasuke langsung memanas. Secepatnya dia berbalik menjauh dan menyiram-nyirami wajahnya dengan air.

_"Ini bukan urusanku! Bukan urusanku!"_ rapal Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi rasa panas itu tidak kunjung hilang, dia memutuskan untuk membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

* * *

Di kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih suka berbaring di futon dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Rasanya sungguh malas untuk ikut pergi ke pesta lajang bersama Naruto. Di pesta itu, pasti ada Shion.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi, Suke?"

"Tidak."

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku pergi sendiri." Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian cassualnya. Penampilannya simple tapi terlihat keren, itu karena dia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, tegap dan atletis.

Sasuke mengintip dari balik selimut, dia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa sensei yang terlihat bodoh itu bisa berpenampilan begitu menarik dan tidak nyentrik.

"Aku pergi, ya! Jya!" pamit Naruto.

"Sensei!" panggil Sasuke bangun sambil menendang jauh selimutnya.

"Ya?"

Sasuke menunduk malu.

"Aku ingin ikut."

"Hn! Ayo!"

Tidak ingin membuat Naruto telat. Sasuke bergegas mengganti yukatanya dengan kemeja biru berlengan panjang dan celana dasar hitam. Pakaiannya jauh lebih formal daripada yang dikenakan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat penampilan Sasuke.

_"Kau sungguh menarik, Suke!"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa pesta lajang yang diadakan oleh teman Naruto, bertempat di sebuah bar. Ini pertama kali bagi Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang penuh dengan orang dewasa.

Naruto tampak begitu akrab dengan orang-orang sekitar yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke kenali. Sasuke hanya duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil melahap beberapa potong sushi yang tersedia di atas meja. Naruto tidak ikut makan, dia hanya minum segelas wine saja. Mungkin berbicara panjang lebar dengan teman-temannya, bisa membuat Naruto kenyang.

"Kau tidak makan, sensei?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak karena suasanya tampak begitu berisik.

"Suapi aku, Suke!" pinta Naruto sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Sasuke tidak menolak, karena dia ingin Naruto ikut makan juga. Sasuke menyumpit sepotong sushi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Lagi?" tawar Sasuke telah menyumpit sepotong sushi yang lain untuk Naruto.

"Hn. Lagi!" Meskipun sushi di mulut Naruto belum tertelan, Naruto tetap membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Sasuke tersenyum melihat betapa manjanya Naruto.

Sudah enam potong sushi yang disuapi Sasuke. Suapan ketujuh terhenti ketika seorang wanita menyapa Naruto. Wanita itu adalah Shion. Seketika mood Sasuke kembali anjlok. Dia tidak suka wanita itu mendekati Naruto.

"Shion-chan! Kau sungguh cantik malam ini!" Naruto memuji mini dress berwarna ungu yang dikenakan Shion.

Shion tersenyum mendengar pujian Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus. Sasuke tidak suka dengan cara berpakaian Shion. Dress yang terlihat sempit dan pendek, bahkan untuk dudukpun tidak nyaman.

_"Apa dia sengaja memakai itu untuk menarik perhatian sensei?"_ pikir Sasuke sambil melahap dua potong sushi sekaligus.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shion yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ah! Dia muridku!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Berapa umurmu?" Shion memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Hey! Dia masih bocah, jangan kau goda!" sela Naruto.

Shion terkekeh.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik pada bocah, meskipun dia berwajah tampan sekalipun." Shion berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto -membelakangi Sasuke, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto "Aku hanya tertarik padamu."

"Wah! Cinta lama bersemi kembali! Cuit cuit!" pria berambut merah yang ada di onsen tadi, muncul menggodai Naruto dan Shion. Shion masih betah duduk di pangkuan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum bodoh, seperti tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan menggeser menjauh dari mereka.

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?" Tawar Shion.

_"Jangan mau, sensei!"_ doa Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi sayangnya, doa itu tidak terwujud. Karena Naruto menerima ajakan itu.

Shion berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto. Naruto meraih tangan Shion, membawanya ke lantai dansa yang disinari dengan lampu warna-warni. Kebetulan sekali, musik beat telah berubah menjadi musik bernuansa romantis. Sehingga Naruto dan Shion berdansa sepelan mungkin, sambil tetap berpegangan tangan.

Karena terlalu hanyut dalam suasana, Sasuke hampir menghabiskan semua sushi yang tersaji di meja.

"Kau suka sushi? Atau sedang lapar?" Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa pria berambut merah itu sedang memandanginya.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak karena terkejut ada yang melihatnya makan dengan rakus. Segera Sasuke meraih segelas jus tomat yang tinggal sedikit. Meskipun sedakannya sudah reda, tapi Sasuke butuh minum lagi.

Pria itu menuangkan sebotol sake ke gelas Sasuke.

"Minumlah! Ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik," pria itu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menatap pria itu, dia tahu pria itu memberinya sake. "Maaf, aku tidak minum sake," tolak Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum menertawakannya.

"Ya, aku memang masih bocah!" ketus Sasuke yang mengetahui alasan mengapa pria itu menertawakannya.

"Kau sungguh menarik!" Pria itu mendekat, menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Gaara. Kau?"

Sasuke sedikit bergeser, dengan cueknya kembali memakan sushi, dia sungguh tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing, meskipun orang tersebut mengenal Naruto.

Pria yang bernama Gaara itu tersenyum lagi sambil menurunkan tangannya, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Naruto dan Shion, mereka dulu pernah berpacaran. Dan kini, sepertinya mereka mulai berhubungan kembali." Gaara mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu Naruto bersama Shion.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menyimak, sambil terus makan, pandangannya terfokus pada Naruto yang sedang berdansa sambil memeluk Shion. Dia tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu, tapi matanya tidak bisa teralih pada yang lain.

"Kau cemburu?" tebak Gaara yang membuat Sasuke tersedak lagi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk isinya.

Di tegukan ketiga, Sasuke baru menyadari apa yang diminumnya barusan. Rasa sake yang pahit dan sedikit kecut, membuatnya mengernyit. Kepalanyapun mulai terasa pusing. Ini pertama kalinya minum sake.

Gaara mencampurkan vodka dan sake ke gelas Sasuke hingga penuh.

"Habiskan ini! Lalu hampiri mereka!"

Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Gaara menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Lagi pula, dia tidak tahu minuman apa yang diberi Gaara itu?

"Shion sudah membeli kondom. Malam ini mereka akan bercinta," bisik Gaara yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum terlambat."

Bujukan Gaara bagai iblis yang merayu manusia agar terjerumus dosa. Dan Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan akal karena melihat Naruto mencium Shion tepat di bibir, langsung meneguk habis minuman yang dibuat Gaara.

Rasa pahit di lidah, mengalahkan rasa panas di wajah dan dadanya. Jujur, Sasuke sangat cemburu melihat kemesrahan Naruto dan Shion.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan sempoyongan, nyaris terjatuh. Menabrak orang-orang sekitar, tanpa meminta maaf. Pandangannya blur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat sosok jabrik berambut kuning itu.

Diapun sampai di lantai dansa, tempat Naruto dan Shion yang masih asyik berciuman.

"Jangan dekati sensei!" Sasuke mendorong Shion hingga terjatuh. Sasukepun nyaris terjatuh sebelum tangan kekar Naruto memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap matanya memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih tampak blur.

"Sen-sei!" Sasuke menepuk kuat pipi Naruto.

"Kau mabuk, Suke." Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku...cemburu...cemburu! Cemburu!" Sasuke memukul-mukul dada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke agar dia berhenti memukul. Naruto melirik Gaara yang berseringai dari kejauhan. Merutuk dalam hati atas perbuatan Gaara yang telah membuat Sasuke mabuk.

"Sen-sei!" panggil Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Naruto lagi. Tangannya menyeka kasar bekas lipstik di bibir Naruto. Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, hanya sekilas. Tapi cukup membuat Naruto dan orang di sekitar terkejut.

"Sensei, kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain, selain aku. Mengerti?"

Walaupun tatapan mata Sasuke tidak fokus dan terkantuk-kantuk, tapi nada bicara Sasuke terdengar mengancam.

"Aku mengerti, Suke!" Naruto tersenyum geli melihat betapa protektifnya Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Naruto, berdiri sempoyongan dan terjatuh. Dia berusaha berdiri lagi, berjalan beberapa langkah kecil dan terjatuh lagi. Dia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri karena kepalanya sangat pusing. Mengerjap berkali-kali untuk mencari sosok berambut merah yang mengajaknya berbicara tadi.

"Hey! Panda-san!" Teriak Sasuke menunjuk Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Jangan habiskan sushiku!"

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Chapter ini gak ada gorenya. Fokus ke perasaan sasuke tentang naruto.

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧


	8. Chapter 08

[Chaptered]

Title : The Person who Killed Me

Chapter : 8 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Shonen Ai, Gore?

BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Naruto terpaksa pulang lebih awal untuk membawa Sasuke ke penginapan. Sambil berjalan kaki, Naruto menggendong Sasuke yang tertidur karena mabuk berat di punggungnya.

"Sushi..." Igau Sasuke sambil menggigiti kaos Naruto.

"Kau masih lapar, Suke?" Pertanyaan Naruto tidak dijawab Sasuke. Sasuke masih betah menikmati 'sushi'nya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di penginapan. Naruto membaringkan Sasuke di futon. Melepas kemeja Sasuke yang terkena muntahan dan celana panjangnya. Melihat Sasuke yang hanya memakai boxer, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

Panasnya suasana, membuat Naruto ikut melepaskan kaos dan celananya, hanya memakai boxer sama seperti Sasuke. Tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba dada datar Sasuke, memilin-milin puting Sasuke. Sasuke menggeliat geli, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Naruto kembali memilin puting Sasuke.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, antara geli dan tidak suka.

"Mmmh!" guman Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, mengganti posisi menjadi terlungkup.

Meskipun tidak bisa memilin puting Sasuke, tangan Naruto tidak akan diam sampai di sini. Naruto berbaring di samping Sasuke. Dia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Sasuke, mengusap-usap sesekali meremas pantat kenyal Sasuke.

Sedikit membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, agar tangan Naruto bisa meraba ke area pribadi Sasuke. Naruto menahan tawa merasakan penis Sasuke di genggamannya. Sedikit pijatan, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya yang sayu.

"Hai, Suke!" Naruto tercengir bodoh, tapi tangannya masih menempel di penis Sasuke.

"Sensei..." mata Sasuke tidak kuat membuka. Kepalanya sungguh pusing.

"Ne, Suke. Bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya?" Naruto meremas-remas penis Sasuke, hingga Sasuke menyadari perbuatan Naruto.

"Sensei!" teriak Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari selangkangannya. Tapi Naruto menahannya, remasannya semakin kuat hingga Sasuke mendesah tak tertahankan. Pengaruh alkohol membuat Sasuke kehilangan tenaga untuk melawan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke. Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Sasuke menatap lekat mata biru Naruto, meskipun tidak terlihat jelas, tapi dia bisa merasakan kesungguhan yang terpancar. Dia juga tidak bisa menolak pesona itu.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto yang masih berada di penisnya. Ditambah dengan dirinya dan Naruto yang sama-sama telanjang dada, tubuh kekar Naruto menghimpitinya. Dia sungguh sangat malu dengan posisinya saat ini. Sasuke mengangkat lengan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Silakan," Sasuke begitu pasrah, karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur menyukai sentuhan Naruto. Dia juga ingin Naruto menjadi milik orang lain.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kepercayaan," Naruto memberi kecupan di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan lengannya, membiarkan Naruto menciumnya.

Ciuman Naruto berawal dari kening, turun ke hidung, kemudian ke bibir. Mengulumi bibir Sasuke, lidahnya menerobos masuk, menyapu-nyapu gigi Sasuke, juga bergulat dengan lidahnya. Ciuman yang lama dan dalam yang pernah Sasuke rasakan.

Dari bibir, turun lagi ke dagu dan leher. Memberi gigitan dan hisapan. Mulut Naruto bekerja membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di leher dan dada Sasuke. Sedangkan tangannya juga bekerja meremasi penis Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Kau basah, Suke,"

"Hn," Sasuke sungguh sangat malu telah 'keluar' begitu cepat.

"Kau mau mencoba meremas punyaku?"

"Heh?!"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, membimbingnya ke penis Naruto.

"Cobalah!"

Sasuke meneguk ludah sebelum menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Naruto.

"Kenyal," kesan pertama Sasuke saat penis Naruto berada di genggamannya.

"Pijat saja, seperti aku memijat punyamu," Naruto kembali meremas penis Sasuke yang telah basah. Sasuke juga ikut meremas penis Naruto. Naruto mendesah menikmati remasan Sasuke. Mereka saling meremas satu sama lain, seolah berpacu siapa yang basah duluan?

Dan ternyata Sasuke basah untuk kedua kalinya, tak lama kemudian Narutopun basah. Naruto tercengir bodoh melihat tangan Sasuke basah terkena cairan precumnya.

"Jangan, sensei..." tolak Sasuke saat Naruto berniat melepas boxernya, "Aku...malu..."

"Jangan malu, Suke." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. "Di sini hanya ada kita, kau dan aku."

Naruto sudah melepaskan boxer yang dikenakan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke, ditambah dengan penis Sasuke yang menegang dan basah. Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke kiri, tidak sanggup memandangi Naruto karena malu.

"Ugh!" Kening Sasuke mengernyit saat Naruto tanpa izin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Kedua jari itu keluar-masuk di lubang Sasuke. Pantat Sasuke menaik, menggeliat-geliat merasakan sensasi aneh dan geli di lubangnya.

"Kau suka, Suke?" Goda Naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Ah! Sensei...jangan...jarimu..." Sasuke merasakan sodokan jari Naruto tidak terasa nikmat di lubangnya. Sasuke ingin yang lebih panjang untuk menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"I...itumu saja..." Akal sehat Sasuke sudah menghilang ditelan alkohol dan nafsu.

"Kau mau ini?" Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari boxer yang masih dikenakannya. Digoyang-goyangkan penisnya untuk memancing Sasuke.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ukuran penis Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke menjadi terlungkup, kemudian melepaskan boxer yang dikenakannya. Meminta Sasuke untuk menungging. Penis Naruto telah siap di depan lubang Sasuke.

"Ini mungkin sedikit sakit," ucap Naruto memberi peringatan sebelum penisnya menerobos ke lubang Sasuke yang masih virgin.

Sasuke hanya berguman, ucapan Naruto tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Dengan posisi menungging seperti ini, membuat Sasuke pusing dan mual.

"Sensei, aku ingin mun...Akh!" Rasa mual itu bercampur dengan rasa sakit di lubangnya. "Uhuk..." Sasuke tersedak muntahannya. Muntahan itu juga mengalir dari hidungnya. "Sensei, sa...kit..."

"Tahan, Suke!" Naruto mempercepat sodokan penisnya di lubang Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit lengannya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan panas di lubangnya.

"Sensei..." Air mata Sasukepun keluar. Dia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

"Hnnn ah~" Naruto malah mendesah nikmat. "Kau...sangat mempesona...aah~ Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Suke~ Ah~"

Kaki Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup menungging, tubuhnya merosot tidak bertenaga.

"...terlalu...besar..." lirih Sasuke. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, meminta Naruto untuk menusuknya dengan penis.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah erotis Sasuke.

"Kau manis, Suke" Sambil terus menyodok lubang Sasuke, Naruto mencumbui bibir dan leher Sasuke. Cumbuan Naruto, setidaknya meringankan rasa sakit yang dialami Sasuke.

"Kau menangis?" Naruto bisa melihat setetes air mata di ujung mata Sasuke, "Apakah terlalu sakit?" Naruto menghentikan sodokannya, tapi penisnya masih menancap di lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto kehilangan hasrat bercinta karena kecewa.

"Aku...mencintaimu, sensei..." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Kalimat yang menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya. Sasuke memang telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu, Suke!" Naruto kembali menciumi bibir Sasuke. Setelah itu, dia kembali menyodoki lubang Sasuke.

"Ah~ sensei~" Sasuke mendesah. Walaupun masih terasa sakit, Sasuke perlahan bisa menikmatinya. Penis besar dan panjang Naruto berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. Hentakan-hentakan keras membuat penis Sasuke menyemburkan sperma hingga mengenai tubuh dan wajah Naruto.

"Maaf, sensei..." Sasuke malu telah mengotori Naruto dengan spermanya.

Naruto menjilati sperma Sasuke yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau memang manis, Suke." Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

Naruto mempercepat sodokannya, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menahan sakit. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam lubang Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan Naruto di tubuhnya.

"Sungguh senang bisa memilikimu," ucap Naruto setelah mencabut penisnya dan berbaring di samping kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk lengan kekar Naruto. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tapi, di lubuk hati Sasuke sangat senang bisa menjadi milik Naruto.

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat. Tidak sengaja, penis mereka bersentuhan. Penis Naruto terbangun lagi, dia ingin ronde kedua. Tapi tidak terjadi, karena melihat lubang Sasuke yang berdarah karena sodokannya.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dan terkejut melihat kondisinya yang telanjang bulat. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang masih tertidur, juga telanjang bulat sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke mengernyit kesakitan pada pantatnya saat dia duduk. Dia melihat ada bekas darah di selangkangannya. Dia mulai berpikir, apa yang dia lakukan bersama Naruto tadi malam?

Pikirannya memutar balik kejadian tadi malam. Saat di pesta, pria yang bernama Gaara memberinya segelas minuman yang rasanya sungguh pahit, seketika pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Naruto, mulutnya mengucapkan banyak kalimat yang tidak seharusnya didengar Naruto.

"Ck!" decak Sasuke menampar pelan mulutnya. Dia tidak ingat kalimat apa saja yang diucapnya, hingga dia tiba-tiba terbangun dalam posisi telanjang dihimpit tubuh Naruto yang juga telanjang. Ingatannya mengabur tentang adegan bercinta mereka. Sasuke hanya mengingat bahwa dialah yang meminta Naruto menusuk lubangnya dengan penis Naruto.

"A, aku tidak mungkin...semesum itu..." Sasuke menggeleng nolak kenyataan itu. Meskipun ditepis berkali-kali, kenyataan itu adalah kebenaran yang telah terjadi.

"Suke?" Naruto akhirnya terbangun. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengenyahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, hingga penis Naruto terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Sensei!" Sasuke langsung menutupi bagian terlarang Naruto dengan bantal.

Awalnya Naruto heran melihat sikap Sasuke, tapi otaknya cukup cepat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kita telah melakukannya," ucap Naruto.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Aku...milikmu, sensei." Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia malu, sangat malu.

Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, dia tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya wajah Sasuke yang merona.

"Sungguh senang dan sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, Suke." Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman itu.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengikuti ajakan Naruto untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya, karena pantatnya masih sakit. Sebelum pergi, Naruto memesankan makan siang untuk Sasuke agar dia tidak kelaparan.

"Yo! Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Gaara blak-blakan saat Naruto datang dan duduk di kursi sebelah kirinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Sepertinya berhasil," tebak Shion yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Sesuai janji, kutraktir kalian makan sepuasnya!" ucap Naruto.

"Iyey!" seru Gaara dan Shion bersamaan.

Tanpa bantuan Gaara dan Shion, Naruto mungkin agak sulit mendapatkan hati Sasuke karena Sasuke begitu tertutup.

* * *

Suasana riuh di dalam kelas, saat istirahat berlangsung.

Di mata Neji dan teman-teman, Sasuke tampak bahagia setelah membolos dua hari. Mereka mengira bahwa Sasuke sakit karena terlalu banyak memakan bento buatan Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau sehat, bro?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi.

"Hn. Aku sudah sembuh," bohong Sasuke. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas."

Neji, Kiba, Sakon dan Sakura bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Di mata Sasuke, keempat temannya itu begitu memperhatikannya. Dia senang dan merasa bersyukur telah memiliki mereka.

"Yuhuuuu!" Ino datang berbaur, "Malam ini karaoke, yuk!"

"Yosha!" Kiba dan Sakon tampak antusias.

"Sasuke-kun ikut juga ya!" dengan genitnya, Ino merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tolak Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terbiasa pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

"Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?" Ino memandangi Sasuke dari berbagai arah -samping kiri, kanan dan depan.

"Karena aku harus belajar." Alasan Sasuke memang terdengar culun, tapi belajar sebelum tidur adalah rutinitasnya.

Ino memasang raut wajah cemburut, sedangkan keempat lainnya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku akan ikut," ucap Sasuke yang memberi sebuah harapan yang menyegarkan bagi teman-temannya.

"Janji?" Ino mengajak Sasuke beryubikiri.

"Hn. Aku janji!" Walaupun berat untuk mengikat janji, tapi Sasuke yakin akan menepatinya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hanya mendengus tidak suka.

* * *

Menyirami tanaman di halaman belakang rumah, adalah rutinitas Sasuke di sore hari. Sasuke lebih senang bekerja daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah, terlebih lagi Naruto yang masih belum pulang. Naruto disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengajar di sekolah dan juga menjadi staff pengajar di suatu tempat kursus.

_SReeeeK_

Sasuke mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya, saat dia menoleh cepat, dia melihat sesosok yang sedang mengintipnya dari balik bangunan. Karena ketahuan, sosok itu berlari dengan menyeret sebelah kakinya yang pincang. Sasuke berlari mengejarnya.

"Hey!" Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan sosok itu. Sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam tanpa alas kaki itu terjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Menma ketahuan. Gawat, gawat, gawat!" rapal sosok itu sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Menma, mencegahnya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terkejut melihat wajah Menma.

"Sensei?"

"Bu, bukan!" bantah Menma kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dekil.

"Ah! Kau pasti adik sensei!" tebak Sasuke.

"Bingo!" Menma menaikkan kepalanya, kemudian menurunkannya lagi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Menma." Menma tidak mau berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke, karena tangan Menma kasar dan kotor.

Melihat Menma masih terjongkok malu, Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di rerumputan. Dia mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada adik Naruto yang tampak seumuran dengannya. Sebenarnya Menma lebih muda satu tahun dari Naruto, karena fisik Menma yang tidak sempurna, membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja.

Sasuke menceritakan asal usulnya hingga menjadi anak asuh Naruto. Menma tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, dia hanya fokus pada bibir dan leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Sasu-queen memang manis," guman Menma yang membuat Sasuke berhenti bercerita. "Aniki bilang, Sasu-queen manis. Sasu-queen memang manis."

"Kau memanggilku... 'Sasu-qeen'?" Kening Sasuke mengernyit keheranan.

"Hn. Sasu-queen!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan itu.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu 'Menma-kun'!"

Genma dan Kakashi sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kau -kita dalam masalah besar, Kakashi." Genma melirik Kakashi di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Menma-sama melarikan diri dari kamarnya?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Menma-sama lebih cerdik dari penampilannya."

"Hn."

Kakashi keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dia berjalan santai menghampiri Menma dan Sasuke.

"Menma-sama, anda di sini rupanya,"

Sasuke merasa asing dengan pria bercadar itu. Dengan hormat dan sopan, Kakashi memperkenalkan diri secara singkat pada Sasuke. Kakashi juga mengarang cerita bahwa dia dan Menma baru tiba dari Amerika tadi pagi. Dan Menma yang tampak kotor dan dekil itu baru saja pulang berkebun.

Sasuke percaya dengan apa yang dikarang Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto senang bisa makan malam bersama Sasuke, tapi dia tidak pernah suka jika Menma ikut bergabung. Perhatian Sasuke banyak teralihkan pada Menma.

Sasuke membantu Menma memotong steak menjadi potongan kecil, karena melihat Menma kesulitan memotong. Sasuke juga menuangkan semangkuk soup kentang dan segelas minuman untuk Menma. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk Menma, terlihat menyebalkan di mata Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman yang ditunjukkan Naruto adalah palsu.

* * *

Naruto sengaja telat pergi ke sekolah. Dia menyuruh Genma untuk mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah terlebih dahulu, karena dia ingin berbicara dengan Menma, tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Naruto menyeret Menma ke ruangan paling ujung yang terletak di lantai dua, ruangan itu adalah tempat Menma biasa dikurung.

_BRaaaaK_

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan dengan kuat, lalu membanting kepala Menma ke dinding.

"Mengapa kau muncul di hadapan Sasuke?" Naruto membanting kepala Menma berkali-kali hingga berdarah.

Menma menangis histeris memegangi keningnya yang berdarah.

"Diam!" bentak Naruto yang tidak suka mendengar tangisan Menma. Tidak biasanya Menma menangis seperti bayi.

"Menma ingin...hiks...berteman dengan Sasu-queen."

Naruto menjambak rambut Menma.

"Sasuke milikku! Bukan milikmu!"

"Aniki...hueee..." Menma memeluk leher Naruto, menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Naruto mengernyit melihat kelakuan Menma yang tidak biasa. Menma biasanya tidak pernah menangis saat Naruto menyiksanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Menma yang masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Menma ingin berteman dengan Sasu-queen."

"Sasuke milikku, kau tidak boleh merebutnya," ucap Naruto tanpa membentak.

"Menma hanya ingin berteman."

"Aku akan mencarikan mainan baru untukmu."

Menma berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Kapan mainan baru Menma tiba?"

"Secepatnya."

"Malam ini?"

"Siang ini juga."

Menma terkikik geli mendengar janji yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Menma akan menunggu di bawah!" Menma segera berlari pincang menuju ranjang besar. Menekan sebuah tombol yang terletak di bawah ranjang, membuat keramik di bawah ranjang besar itu bergeser dengan perlahan. Terlihat anak tangga yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan rahasia bawah tanah. Menma berseringai sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, sebelum menuruni anak tangga dan menutup rapat pintu ruang rahasia itu.

Tempat tinggal Naruto ini sangat luas dan megah, tidak perlu heran jika rumah ini memiliki ruang rahasia.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat di kantin, Chouji mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Tanpa curiga, dia menjawab panggilan itu.

_"Akimichi Chouji,"_ suara pria dewasa memanggil namanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahut Chouji.

_"Ini papa,"_

"Ada apa, pa?"

_"Masuklah ke mobil hitam yang terparkir di belakang sekolah. Supir papa akan mengantarmu ke restoran terlezat di dunia. Sekarang, ya!"_

"Baik, pa!" jawab Chouji dengan antusias.

Chouji berkata pada Rock Lee, bahwa sang papa mengajaknya makan siang di luar. Chouji berlari dengan hati berbunga-bunga membayangkan hidangan lezat yang akan dimakannya nanti. Sementara Rock Lee hanya menaikkan bahu. Demi makanan, Chouji rela membolos. Benar-benar si gendut yang rakus!

* * *

Chouji tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa berada di ruangan yang remang-remang dan pengap ini. Seharusnya dia berada di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan hidangan terlezat di dunia.

"AKH!" teriak Chouji merasakan sakit di kedua mata kakinya. Dia baru menyadari posisinya yang sedang digantung terbalik tanpa busana. Kedua tangannya terantai di lantai, sedangkan sebatang besi panjang melubangi kedua mata kakinya untuk menahan tubuhnya yang tergantung di langit-langit.

"Papa!" teriak Chouji, membuat Menma yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk menjadi tersadar sepenuhnya. Menma sudah lama menunggu Chouji bangun.

Sambil memegang garpu dan pisau, Menma menghampiri Chouji.

"Wagyu~" Air liur Menma menetes ketika mengusap-usap perut buncit Chouji.

"Sensei..."

"Menma bukan sensei. Menma adalah Menma."

"Lepaskan aku, please~" Chouji menangis melihat Menma menggelitiki perutnya dengan ujung pisau.

Menma tidak menghiraukan tangisan Chouji. Dia menancapkan garpu ke perut Chouji. Dengan pisau dia mulai mengiris daging di perut Chouji. Setelah mendapat potongan besar, daging itu diletakkannya di piring. Menma kembali duduk dan menyantap daging itu dengan nikmat, tanpa rasa jijik seolah sedang menikmati wagyu di restoran steak. Chouji muntah darah melihat cara makan Menma.

* * *

Kelas Sasuke kembali heboh setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Chouji menghilang. Dua orang polisi datang meminta keterangan teman-teman sekolah Chouji.

"Aneh!" ucap Kiba, "Lee bilang bahwa papa Chouji mengajak Chouji makan siang. Sedangkan papanya tidak merasa mengajak Chouji."

"Apa Lee berbohong?" tebak Sakura.

"Tidak ada untungnya bagi Lee memberi keterangan palsu," bela Neji.

"Tidak mungkin kan Chouji berbohong pada Lee?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya menggosip. Terbayang di pikirannya bahwa beberapa teman sekelasnya menghilang secara tidak wajar. Kelas ini seperti terkena kutukan.

* * *

Sasuke meminta izin pada Naruto untuk pergi ke pantai bersama teman-temannya di hari Minggu. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengizinkannya. Naruto tidak ingin mengekang kegiatan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak suka Sasuke pergi bersama orang lain.

* * *

Hari Minggu telah tiba, ketiga teman Sasuke -Neji, Kiba dan Sakon, datang menjemput Sasuke di rumah. Mereka takjub melihat kemegahan tempat tinggal Sasuke yang baru itu.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Sasu-chan!" Kiba yang duduk di samping Neji menoleh ke belakang, tempat Sasuke dan Sakon duduk. Sedangkan Neji duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Ah! Sensei memang orang yang baik," Sasuke merasa segan disanjung Kiba.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap beruntung!" tegas Sakon.

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Uzumaki-sensei?" tanya Neji.

"Sensei sangat baik dan perhatian,"

"Uzumaki-sensei memang seperti itu," ucap Kiba merasa jawaban Sasuke begitu pasaran. "Apa dia pernah menunjukkan sisi lainnya padamu?"

"Maksudmu?" kening Sasuke mengkerut.

Sebenarnya ketiga teman Sasuke ini, ingin mencari kelemahan Naruto. Mereka tidak suka dengan sang sensei berambut kuning itu. Mereka ingin mengeluarkannya atau menghancurkan nama baiknya.

"Misalnya, apa di kamarnya banyak majalah porno? Atau dia suka mabuk-mabukan? Atau dia punya hobby yang aneh?" jelas Kiba.

"Sensei tidak seperti itu!" bantah Sasuke yang membuat ketiga temannya tercengang. "Ah! Maksudku, sensei bukan orang yang mesum ataupun pemabuk. Sensei suka menyelam dan hicking. Itu bukan hobby yang aneh."

"Lalu? Apa yang dia lakukan saat senggang di rumah?" Kiba memang selalu ingin tahu banyak.

"Sensei hampir tidak punya waktu senggang di rumah. Selain mengajar di sekolah, sensei juga mengajar kursus di tempat lain. Kalaupun ada waktu senggang, sensei akan memanfaatkanya dengan berbicara padaku."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak hal."

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke memang risih dengan keingintahuan Kiba, tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, karena Kiba adalah temannya.

"Tentang kegiatan sekolah, kesukaan, keluhan, bertukar pendapat dan curhatan lainnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Mengenai kesukaan, apa yang kau sukai, Sasu-chan?" kali ini, gantian Sakon yang bertanya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau suka membaca," tebak Neji.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar tebakan Neji yang jitu.

"Hn. Aku suka membaca."

"Gah! Sasu-chan! Jangan hiasi hidupmu dengan banyak membaca!" saran Kiba yang merasa bahwa Sasuke terlalu kolot.

"Tapi aku memang suka membaca."

* * *

Rombongan Nejipun tiba di pantai.

Di sana sudah ada Rock Lee, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian renang. Rombongan Neji mencari locker terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengganti pakaian.

Neji tidak bisa berenang, sehingga dia hanya berbaring santai di bawah payung besar. Karena tidak ingin membiarkan Neji sendirian, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemani Neji. Sasuke tidak pintar berbasa-basa, begitu pula dengan Neji yang selalu bicara blak-blakan.

"Kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Uzumaki-sensei?" tanya Neji yang membuat wajah Sasuke menegang. "Jujur saja, kita kan teman."

"Ah, itu..." Sasuke tersenyum kaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jika kau tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Uzumaki-sensei, maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

"Heh?!"

"Aku serius Sasuke."

* * *

Terputus

* * *

review ya :)


	9. Chapter 09

[Chaptered]

Title : The Person who Killed Me

Chapter : 9 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Shonen Ai, Gore?

BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

Sasuke terpaksa mengaku pada Neji, bahwa dia memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Dia adalah kekasih Naruto. Neji tidak percaya begitu saja. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bercinta dengan Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke sangat malu telah mengatakan ini, Neji akhirnya percaya.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?" Pertanyaan Neji, tidak bisa dijawab oleh Sasuke. Dia juga tidak tahu, mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

"Tidak apa." Neji tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke, "Aku senang bisa jujur padamu. Kapan-kapan, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan malam berdua. Boleh?"

"Boleh." Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Neji kecewa.

* * *

Sasuke tidak memberitahukan pada Naruto tentang perasaan Neji padanya. Dia tidak ingin Naruto memintanya menjauhi Neji. Karena bagi Sasuke, menjauhi Neji itu sama saja membuat permusuhan lagi.

Sasuke juga tidak memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa Neji tahu hubungan mereka. Sasuke mempercayai Neji, seperti Neji mempercayainya.

Neji dan kawan-kawan kerap mengajak Sasuke berchatting. Sasuke juga terlihat asyik membalas pesan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto sangat tidak suka melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada ponselnya. Ingin sekali Naruto merampas dan membanting ponsel itu hingga hancur.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Lebih baik dia menunggu Sasuke tertidur, agar dia bisa melihat isi ponsel Sasuke.

* * *

Tidak ada hal yang menarik setelah Naruto membaca pesan yang tersimpan di ponsel Sasuke. Hanya berisi sapaan, candaan garing dari teman-teman Sasuke, group chat yang berisi gosip murahan dan seputar tugas sekolah. Sasuke jarang berkomentar di group chat.

Naruto beralih memeriksa galeri foto yang ada. Foto Sasuke bersama teman-temannya terlihat mendominasi isi galeri. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggeser slide foto dengan bosan.

Jari telunjukknya berhenti menggeser, saat melihat sebuah foto selfie Sasuke bersama Menma. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, kembali dia menggeser slide dengan cepat. Mencari foto dirinya bersama Sasuke. Hingga slide terakhir, tidak ada foto tentang dirinya.

Dia marah dan membanting ponsel itu ke lantai. Kerasnya benturan, membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Sensei?" panggil Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. Kondisi lampu yang meredup, ditambah dengan pandangan blur karena mengantuk, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi marah Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba menerjang Sasuke, mencumbui bibir dan leher Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Suke!" Naruto menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah atas sentuhan itu, dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

* * *

Sasuke sudah lama bangun, tapi dia enggan beranjak dari ranjang. Bukan hanya karena pantat dan pinggangnya yang sakit karena bercinta semalam, tetapi banyak pikiran yang mengusiknya.

Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba ingin bercinta dengan Sasuke?

Mengapa Naruto terlihat lebih kasar dari sebelumnya?

Mengapa Naruto mengira Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti Sai?

Siapa itu Sai?

Naruto bahkan tidak berada di samping Sasuke. Dia pergi setelah puas bercinta dengan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang bugil tanpa menyelimuti tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke mengenyahkan sejenak pikiran itu, dia harus bergegas mandi agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Saat dia berdiri, sperma Naruto yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuhnya mengalir keluar dari lubang pantatnya, menetes ke karpet.

Secepatnya Sasuke mengambil tissue di meja untuk membersikan cairan kotor itu. Dia terdiam melihat selembar sticker note kuning yang tertempel di layar ponselnya.

Hanya sebuah kata **'Maaf'** yang tertulis.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya dibanting Naruto tadi malam. Melihat sisi ponsel pemberian Naruto yang retak, membuat Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia telah membuat Naruto marah.

Segera dia menghubungi Naruto dari ponselnya. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tidak menjawab panggilannya.

* * *

Pagi ini, Sasuke tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dengan beralasan sakit perut, Sasuke diizinkan untuk beristirahat di UKS. Sasuke memang butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah terlelap.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah lima siswa dari kelasnya. Mereka mengendap diam-diam sambil membawa tirai putih yang kusam dan tali pengikat. Tirai itu dibentangkan menutupi kepala hingga ujung kaki Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun dan menggeliat menjauhkan tirai yang menutupi penglihatannya. Kelima siswa itu segera melilitkan tali untuk mengikat tirai agar tidak terlepas. Mereka juga memukuli Sasuke agar berhenti berontak. Mereka berhasil membungkus Sasuke dengan tirai kusam itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke menggeliat-geliat hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Kerasnya benturan, tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Mati saja sana!" seru mereka tertawa sambil menginjak-nginjak tubuh Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka terlalu kuat menendang wajah Sasuke, sehingga hidung dan mulutnya berdarah. Gerakan Sasuke perlahan melemah, nafasnya mulai sesak, dia butuh menghirup udara segar.

Tirai putih kusam itu semakin kusam dengan jejak sepatu yang kotor ditambah dengan noda merah dari darah Sasuke. Sebelum pergi, mereka mengencingi Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto selalu menjadi pahlawan kesiangan dalam membantu Sasuke. Naruto telat belasan menit, sehingga dia hanya menemukan sosok terbungkus tirai kotor yang tergeletak di lantai ruang UKS. Dia tahu, itu pasti Sasuke.

Secepatnya dia membuka tali pengikat untuk melihat sosok di dalamnya. Mengabaikan rasa jijik dari bau pesing yang mambasahi tirai.

Tampak Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Wajahnya basah. Kedua matanya menyayu dan terlihat kosong. Mulutnya terbuka dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, darah masih mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu lemah?" Naruto mencengkram kuat rahang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memberi respon apa-apa, dia tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat kemarahan Naruto. Pikirannya melayang tentang takdirnya. Selamanya dia akan tetap dikenal dengan label anak koruptor, sampah masyarakat. Orang-orang itu begitu membencinya hingga menginginkan kematiannya.

Naruto berdiri mengambil sebaskom air di wastafel, lalu menyiramnya ke wajah Sasuke. Kembali Naruto mencengkram dagu Sasuke.

"Sensei..." lirih Sasuke tampak begitu pasrah.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin hidup seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi, sensei."

Sebuah tamparan kuat mendarat di pipi Sasuke, membuat darah di hidungnya mengalir lagi. Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kau harus hidup untukku, Suke." Tangannya menyeka darah di hidung Sasuke. Meskipun telah diseka, darah itu masih mengalir. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menitikkan air mata. Dia menyesal atas kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa masih ada Naruto di sisinya, sosok seperti matahari yang mau mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa memandang masa lalu.

* * *

Sasuke sangat malu, saat Naruto menyuapinya. Walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa pembuluh darah di hidung Sasuke pecah, Sasuke masih bisa makan sendiri, tapi sayangnya Naruto memaksa ingin meyuapi Sasuke. Naruto hanya ingin memanjakan Sasuke.

Setelah menyuapi Sasuke, Naruto memberi sebuah piring kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Piring itu dinamainya Jiucho, tulisan yang terukir di bawah piring. Sasuke teringat dengan pemberian Naruto yang sebelumnya, semuanya dia simpan di sebuah kotak kaleng di lemari pakaian. Naruto sangat senang bahwa Sasuke masih menyimpan maha karyanya. Hanya abu Suigetsu yang tidak dipergunakan Naruto, dia tidak suka Sasuke menyimpan hal berbau Suigetsu.

Naruto tiba-tiba memasang wajah sendu, meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena dia telah mengasari Sasuke. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dia cemburu dan ingin perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju padanya saja.

"Maaf, jika aku terlalu egois."

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto merasa bersalah. Sasukelah yang salah, karena dirinya tidak peka.

"Dulu, ada sosok yang sangat kucintai. Dia berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, tapi ternyata dia pergi meninggalkanku." Naruto mencengkram dadanya sambil membayangkan sosok yang pernah dia cintai dulu -sebelum Sasuke. "Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia melarikan diri."

Sasuke tahu bahwa sosok itu bernama Sai.

"Aku sangat sedih, dia meninggalkanku," Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto, mengusap-usap punggung Naruto, memberinya sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sensei." Janji Sasuke yang membuat Naruto berseringai seperti iblis.

* * *

Kehidupan Sasuke terasa kembali seperti semula, saat dia melihat meja dan bangkunya dipenuhi dengan coret-coretan kapur dan tumpahan bekal makan siangnya. Tas dan buku-bukunya basah dan dirobek-robek. Beruntung, dia tidak membawa ponselnya. Bisa-bisa ponsel mahal pemberian Naruto juga dirusak.

Pandangan Sasuke mengedar memandangi teman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak ada Neji dan kawanannya. Terlihat kawanan Dozu yang menyeringai. Sasuke yakin bahwa merekalah pelakunya.

Sasuke terjongkok memunguti barang-barangnya yang tercecer di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa butir telur melayang dan mendarat ke kepalanya.

"Dasar sampah!"

"Menjijikkan!

"Mati saja kau!"

Beberapa umpatan dan cacian terlontar bebas dari mulut-mulut orang yang begitu membenci Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa dia terus-terusan dibenci? Padahal dia tidak pernah menyakiti mereka.

"Mati saja kau, anak koruptor! Sampah masyarakat!"

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Dia mengambil kulit telur yang menempel di kepalanya dan melempar ke arah mereka.

"_Aku punya sensei. Sensei pasti akan melindungiku_!" tegas Sasuke dalam hati. Dia tidak akan berdiam diri lagi, dia harus melawan mereka.

Sasuke berlari menerjang Dozu, melayangkan kepalan tinju ke hidungnya. Melihat Sasuke melakukan perlawanan, mereka bersatu mengeroyok Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak pandai berkelahi, hanya bisa asal menyeruduk dan melayangkan tinju dengan membabi buta. Dia mengangkat bangku dan melemparkannya ke arah musuh-musuhnya.

"Aku tidak takut pada kalian!" teriaknya kembali melempar bangku di dekatnya. Mereka membalas melempari Sasuke dengan bangku. Sasuke menunduk, melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan. Meringis tertahan saat bangku-bangku itu mengenainya.

_PRaaaaNG_

Kaca jendela pecah terkena lemparan bangku. Suasana kelas yang ricuh itu terhenti saat dua guru datang.

* * *

Sasuke dihukum menguras kolam renang. Murid-murid di kelas, dengan kompak menyalahkan Sasuke. Mereka bersaksi bahwa Sasukelah yang memulai keributan itu. Neji dan kawanannya hanya diam, tidak memberi pembelaan, karena mereka tidak ada di kelas saat itu.

Jelas-jelas, Sasuke adalah korban pembullyan, tapi malah dia yang dihukum dan dimintai ganti rugi atas rusaknya fasilitas kelas. Sungguh meggelikan.

Sambil berbaring di kolam renang yang kosong dan basah, Sasuke menghela nafas jenuh. Dia tahu, bahwa guru-guru itu tidak akan pernah mau membelanya. Mereka lebih sayang pada anak-anak dari keluarga terpandang itu.

"Huf~" untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menghela nafas.

"Kau keren, Suke!" seru Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati Sasuke. Naruto melompat turun ke kolam dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku kalah dari mereka. Sama sekali tidak keren!"

"Kau sudah berusaha melawan, Suke." Naruto menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink dingin untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima softdrink itu, lalu menempelkannya ke keningnya. Naruto bisa melihat memar di punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Sensei, apa aku harus terus berusaha melawan?"

"Tentu!"

"Meskipun aku tahu akan berakhir dengan kekalahanku?"

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku akan selalu di pihakmu!"

Naruto membantu Sasuke menguras kolam renang. Setelah selesai, dia pasti akan menghabisi Mizuki dan Kurenai -kedua guru yang telah memberi hukuman pada Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, beredar dua kabar duka yang menghebohkan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Kabar duka yang pertama, tubuh Mizuki ditemukan tewas tergantung di apartmennya. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini.

Kabar duka yang kedua, anak semata wayang Kurenai yang baru berumur 7 tahun, meninggal karena terjatuh dari lantai 12 apartmen, tempat tinggalnya. Kurenai sangat depresi hingga ingin bunuh diri.

Kebetulan hari ini, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, sehingga hanya dia yang tidak tahu kabar duka tersebut, dia juga tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa murid-murid tengah membicarakannya. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang mengamuk di kelas, lalu mengaitkan Sasuke dengan musibah yang menimpa Mizuki dan Kurenai, hingga menghilangnya murid-murid yang sekelas dengan Sasuke. Mereka dengan kompak mengkambing-hitamkan Sasuke, menuduh bahwa Sasuke memiliki sisi gelap.

"Si miskin tidak mungkin melakukan itu," ucap Kiba yang bergaya seperti detektif. Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya juga berpendapat sama. Neji menduga bahwa orang yang melindungi Sasukelah pelakunya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berpikir bahwa menghilangnya teman-teman sekelas, itu terjadi sejak kedatangan Naruto.

* * *

Saat pelajaran pertama berlangsung, Tsunade memanggil Naruto ke ruangannya.

Naruto mengernyit saat Tsunade menuduhnya sebagai pelaku, pasalnya dia belum sempat menghabisi Mizuki dan Kurenai.

"Aku memang ingin membunuh mereka, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu," jelas Naruto.

Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto, dia lupa bahwa cucu angkatnya ini adalah pembunuh yang sadis. Naruto tidak mungkin membunuh tanpa merusak tubuh korbannya.

Sebuah senyuman mengejek terukir di wajah Tsunade.

"Sepertinya, ada orang lain yang lebih cepat darimu!"

"Ck! Kuso!" Naruto meninju pahanya karena kesal.

* * *

Karena ada Menma di rumah, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak ke sekolah. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu malas ke sekolah? Biasanya dia selalu rajin, meskipun harus berjuang menghadapi para pembully itu.

Kini Sasuke sedang memandikan Menma. Tubuh Menma begitu bau dan kotor. Menma merengek ingin dimandikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu-queen sungguh manis! Menma suka!" Menma tersenyum memandangi Sasuke yang sedang menggosok-gosok kotoran yang menempel di sela-sela jari kaki Menma.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sasu-queen cinta Menma?"

Perhatian Sasuke beralih menatap Menma. "Aku sayang Menma-kun."

"Hanya sayang? Tidak cinta?" Menma menggembungkan pipinya, ekspresinya mengingatkan Sasuke ketika Naruto cemberut.

"Aku mencintai Menma-kun sebagai adik."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Menma marah dan memukul-mukul air busa di bathtube tempatnya berendam. Percikan air itu mengenai Sasuke hingga pakaiannya basah.

"Menma-kun?" Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Menma?

"Menma tidak ingin dianggap adik oleh Sasu-queen! Menma sudah besar! Menma sudah 24 tahun!" teriak Menma masih terus memukuli air.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya selama ini, yang telah menganggap Menma sebagai adik kecil. Seharusnya dia lebih berani bertanya banyak pada Naruto tentang Menma, walaupun Naruto tidak suka Sasuke membahas keluarganya.

Sasuke berniat memeluk Menma agar tenang, tapi Menma menarik lengan Sasuke dan membantingnya hingga terbenam ke dasar bathtube. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk terminum air busa, pendengarannya tidak jelas karena air memasuki telinganya.

Menma mendorong Sasuke ke sisi bathtube, lalu duduk di pahanya.

"Menma sudah 24 tahun! Menma ingin dicintai Sasu-queen, seperti Sasu-queen mencintai aniki! Hueee!"

"Maaf, Menma-kun. Maaf..." Sasuke menyeka air di pipi Menma yang basah. Sasuke merasa bersalah telah menyakit hati Menma.

Menma menangis meraung-raung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, seolah malu untuk dilihat Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto menelepon Kakashi untuk memberi Menma obat tidur, menjauhkan Menma dari Sasuke. Naruto tidak ingin Menma mencuri kesempatan selama dia tidak ada di rumah.

Sambil menonton drama televisi bersama Sasuke, Menma tertidur pulas di sofa ruang keluarga. Sasuke mematikan TV, mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk Menma. Setelah itu, Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa lain, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tubuhnya sangat letih, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa beristirahat.

_"Sebaiknya aku menyalin ulang catatanku_," pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, duduk di depan meja belajar, mengambil duplikat buku catatannya. Menghela nafas sekali sebelum membuka lembaran buku catatan. Dia tidak menemukan pensil mekaniknya, sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. Dia harus pergi membelinya di toko.

Dengan dikawal Genma, Sasuke pergi ke toko buku. Genma tidak masuk, hanya berdiri di depan toko, mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka diawasi seperti bayi. Mungkin nanti, dia akan membicarakan ini pada Naruto.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya juga.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Sebenarnya ngstack, tapi diposting aja walopun pendek.

Review please (+﹏+)


End file.
